Chef Jane
by cirobert
Summary: This is my very first attempt at writing a Firefly fanfic and I love Jayne Cobb. This story is about Jayne finding his happy ending with someone who can see past his bullshit. I give a huge THANK YOU to badkarma00 for help with what I like to call 'Jayne speak! Meant to be read along with the show/move. Enjoy!


_**Chef Jane**_

~_Jane enters before episode Our Mrs. Reynolds, Mal and crew are on a outside planet to restock_. (Needs to be rewrote in 'Jayne Speak')

"Heard you can use a cook on board." called the voice as Mal and his crew were loading supplies from the wayward station. All turned at once to look at the small woman who was peering at them from in under a broad rimmed hat. She was dressed as a soldier, clothing tight but unrestrictive. But even Mal knew that a woman who was barely 5 foot would get nothing but trouble wandering around on a uncivilized planet such as this. Given the large wooden crate she had on a wagon beside her she must be a harsh fighter to keep it.

"And where would you hear this?" Mal asked motioning the others to get back to work. Jayne needed extra urging, his eyes refusing to budge from the curves outlined in the worn nomadic clothes.

"Around." she said with no more explanation.

"Well now I think the rumours you've heard are exaggerated." Mal said. He stepped down and the small woman had to tip her hat up to look him in the eye. The blue eyes that stared into his were surrounded by skin that was paler then it should be for someone who lived on the out world planets, which meant she wasn't from here. But pretty, boy was she pretty.

"And I think your crew would disagree." she said motioning her chin over his shoulder. Mal glanced back to see the entire crew watching them avidly.

"Back to work!" Mal shouted, which got a little activity from the younger ones but Jayne, Wash and Zoe all continued to stare.

"_Gorram_ it, I said work!" he tried again.

"Did she say cook?" Wash asked coming down the ramp and ignoring Mal altogether. Jayne and Zoe were close behind.

"Yes I did." the woman said. She crossed her arms and stared back at Mal.

"Like real food? Not just protein?" Kaylee asked coming up behind Wash.

"I wouldn't serve protein to my dog, if I had one." she replied with disgust in her voice.

"That's wonderful news Miss, but we're not exactly a high class transport ship. So I think its time for everyone to get back to work." Mal said turning away from the woman and trying to shoo them along.

"Let'er speak'er piece." Jayne said surprising everyone. The woman looked in his direction and seemed to hesitate. Which was understandable, Jayne was a large man who didn't try to play nice with others. And to a woman her size? Down right scary.

"I'll cook you one meal, before you're ready to leave. If its satisfactory then I'll meet with you and your crew to talk about staying on." the woman said to Mal's back. He hung his head when he saw the light in his crew's eyes. She spoke the magic word, food.

"Might be nice to eat some real food for once Captain." Zoe said quietly. Mal grit his teeth. If Zoe was asking to give the girl a chance then he was lost.

"One meal. But we have very little to work with." Mal said turning back around. Kaylee gave a little squeal and clap behind him.

"I have my own supplies Captain." she replied indicating the box.

"Then come on board." Mal said with resignation.

"I'll help ya with that." Jayne said jumping forward to take the heavy crate from the wagon and walking inside with the woman.

"What do we call you?" Mal asked as he watched Jayne with bewilderment. The man had to be whipped to work when he was getting paid but here he was helping this stranger like a gentleman.

"Names are for crew mates Captain, you can just call me Chef." she called over her shoulder.

Jayne had never seen a woman who drew out the protective side of him before. But here he was, carrying a crate that was almost the same weight as her, watching her walk ahead of him and wondering if she was going to trip and how he would drop the crate in an instant to catch her. She looked around the ship with interest, nodding to the various people milling around or storing stock. To his surprise when River crossed her path she stopped.

"Peaches." River said mysteriously and then went on her way. Jayne shook his head sure that River had just scared off the pretty little lady.

"Don't pay her no mind, she ain't right in the head." Jayne said by way of an explanation about River.

"She was just telling me she doesn't like peaches is all." the woman said kindly watching River skipping away.

"One word tell you all that?" Jayne asked surprised.

"When you speak food all you need is one word." she explained to him.

"How long you been cookin'?" Jayne asked as he stepped ahead of her to lead her to the kitchen. It was awkward to carry the large crate through the narrow passageway but he managed.

"Since I could walk. My mama always had me in the kitchen though." she said looking around. Jayne found himself wishing she would take off the hat so he could see her hair.

"Be nice ta get a good meal round here." he said putting down the crate and stretching to crack his back.

"Hopefully you'll get more then one." she said. She looked around the small kitchen and seemed to nod in satisfaction. "This'll do. Can you open that crate for me?"

"Sure thing." Jayne said happy to have an excuse to linger. He got to work breaking the box open while the woman removed her hat and coat.

"How many on board?" she asked from out of sight.

"9, not 'cludin' yourself." he replied.

"I'm not here to feed myself." she said. Once Jayne was done he stood back and found himself looking into the bluest eyes he had seen in the 'verse. Chef had removed her hat, which let her thick black hair fall around her face in waves. Jayne suddenly found his throat very dry.

"Thank you." she said moving away the wooden slates and picking up things. To Jayne's surprise it was all food, in bottles.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Preserves. It's the only way real food will last out here on these planets." she explained picking them out and placing them on the counter in a row.

"So what's on the menu?" he asked just not being able to force himself away.

"That's a surprise." she said and flashed him a small smile over her shoulder. With just that small smile Jayne felt his heart beat faster.

"Need any help?" he found himself asking. Where did that come from? He hated being in the kitchen.

"Jayne, we need you down here." Mal called from down the walkway.

"I think that's your answer." she said going back to the cupboards and looking for pots and the likes.

"Holler if you need anything." Jayne said cursing Mal in his head.

"Hey big guy?" she called as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?" he asked going back immediately.

"Anything you don't like?" she asked. He noticed she had taken a glass jar of what looked like peaches and put it aside.

"Reckon I'll eat anything you put in front o'me." Jayne said and left before he put his foot father down his throat.

"That was quite possibly the best meal I have ever had in my life." Wash said happily as he patted his full tummy. All the others nodded or mumbled their agreement.

"I haven't had green beans in years." Shepherd said still chewing.

"Nothing at all to preserving green beans." Chef shrugged from her end of the table. True to her word she hadn't eaten a thing, instead watching the crew and their reactions to her meal. She had assured Mal multiple times that she hadn't tainted the food before he would eat. And it was only after Jayne and Wash had dug in happily and didn't pass out that he ate.

"How did you get all this?" Inara asked.

"My family has a farm, I go there, stock up and go on my merry way." she explained.

"You have a farm?" Mal asked. "What are you doing drifting around on these _gorram_ wastelands for?"

"Elegant Captain." Zoe muttered.

"I said my family has a farm. And what I do on the planets are my own business Captain." she said a little stiffer.

"We don't take kindly to secrets on this ship." Mal said but he was still stuffing a fresh baked roll into his mouth.

"I believe that's a lie Captain. I think each and everyone of you has a secret and go through great pains to keep it." she called him out. Jayne looked at her like she was his new hero.

"Now its down to business. How does the crew feel about me staying?" she said moving on.

"Hey now, this is my ship and I am the one who decides..." Mal began but he was quickly shouted down with words like 'stay' and 'real food'.

"I think the crew has another idea Captain." she said not able to hide the grin she sported.

"Why do I even bother?" Mal grumbled.

"No one really knows Captain." Zoe said.

"I have some terms and conditions." Chef said and that shut everyone up.

"Terms? Conditions?" Mal blustered.

"Yes Captain. First off, I will take a share in whatever job I participate in but no other. You will pay me a stipend for staying on board and watching the ship unless I choose to go. With that I will buy the supplies I need for cooking. I think that's fair." she said. That got a nod of heads from the others.

"Alright, but I don't abide lazy people on my ship." Mal said.

"Do I look like a lazy person to you Captain?" she asked and there was steel in her voice as if she was deeply offended.

"Sorry." Mal mumbled.

"Second, once every three months I need to return to my farm to resupply. It shouldn't take more then a day and I think it'd be a nice break for everyone. I will allow for deviance due to the jobs you take but I will need to resupply on a regular basis." she said.

"Sounds like a reasonable demand. We resupply where we can but a home base might be nice. Until Alliance hears of it." Mal said.

"Alliance will never look for you at my farm Captain, you have my word on that." she said.

"Is that one of them secrets you happened to mention?"

"I can walk away from this right now Captain, no mind to me." she said getting up.

"Wait!" Jayne said jumping up.

"Sit down Jayne, we'll agree to let secrets be secrets...for now." Mal said. Chef sat back down.

"My final term is to do with the kitchen." she said and paused to make sure they were all looking at her. "No one is to come in there without my permission, especially when I'm cooking. Except River."

"River?" Simon said and River looked up at him.

"I think River wants to learn and I'll teach her." Chef said.

"But.." Simon started to argue but Chef held up her hand to shush him.

"River, would you like to learn to cook, like this?" Chef asked motioning over the empty plates.

"No peaches." River replied but she was smiling.

"No peaches honey, ever." Chef agreed. She smiled at her gently. "Don't worry Doc, I'll keep her safe and make sure she keeps all of her fingers." she promised.

"So agreed? No fiddling with the foods, no rooting for snack and no questioning my methods. I'll make sure there is always something out for munching and you'll let me have my castle." she asked.

"Anyone have any problems with Chef's demands?" Mal asked already knowing the answer by the way everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"No sir!" Jayne said a little too enthusiastically.

"Alright then, welcome aboard Serenity Chef." Mal said and a happy outburst came from the crew. It was true, the way to anyone's heart, not just a man, was through the stomach.

"Thank you. I will need a list of what the crew likes and dislikes so I can cook to accommodate." she said.

"So what do we call you?" Wash asked as they all shook Chef's hand in welcome.

"You can call me Chef Jane."

Chef Jane settled in nicely with the crew, always happy to smile and lend a hand when needed. But she was serious when she said no one came into the kitchen without her permission. She always had fresh made muffins or cookies out for the crew, along with an assortment of preserved fruits if asked. She bunked in the travellers rooms, along side Shepherd who seemed happy to have someone new to talk to. More then once Mal came into the kitchen to find Shepherd Book at the table chatting philosophy and faith while Chef Jane cooked. And when she cooked River was always there, chopping or draining. Jayne seemed always lingering at the dining table, even taking to cleaning his guns there instead of his bunk. Mal wasn't sure what to make of that.

"How's River?" Mal asked Simon as they sat and watched Chef Jane teaching her how to mix the flour for some biscuits. Flour, real flour, Mal still shook his head over that miracle. River seemed to take the task seriously, looking at it like the four and butter dare not defy her.

"She seems better, like this is helping." Simon said watching his sister closely. No one was really ready to let River use a knife without supervision.

"Of course it helps Doctor, cooking is very therapeutic. And it gives her purpose, isn't that right honey?" Chef Jane said coming over to the stove and stirring a bubbling pot. It was a common thing onboard Serenity now, boiling pots and chopping vegetables. River nodded but didn't look up from mixing.

"I don't understand. She's a certified genius but your cooking is helping her better the any of the medicines I give her." Simon said mystified.

"Cooking has been around a lot longer then any of them meds you got Doc." Chef Jane replied.

"I done gained five pounds this week!" Jayne said coming into the kitchen and looking disgusted.

"Then work out more." Chef Jane said not giving him a glance. It seemed that way with those two Mal thought. Chef always had a smart reply for anything Jayne managed to say.

"_Gorramit_ woman, I already work out two hours a day." Jayne grumbled.

"Then I'll be sure to cut down your share of the meal." Chef said.

"Reckon mebbe another hour on the weights won't hurt nothin'." Jayne said getting up and heading back down to the cargo bay.

"How do you do that?" Simon asked watching Jayne walk away and mumbling to himself.

"Do what?" Jane asked.

"Get him to do what you want him to. I can barely get a decent conversation out of him."

"Now Doc, Jayne is a good man, even if he doesn't know how to express himself. And I've been manipulating men in my kitchen for the better part of twenty years."

"Magic, female magic." Mal whispered.

"Control the food and control the men." Chef said grinning at Mal.

"And that's my cue to find something to do. Give a holler when its ready Chef." Mal said getting up and fleeing Jane's sharp tongue. As he walked to the cargo bay to see if there was anything that needed his attention he found himself smiling thinking back to how easily Jane was becoming part of their crew. She had a gentle but stern manner about her and it worked well. And he had to agree with Jayne, all this good food was making everyone fatter but happier.

"That woman is tryin' to kill me." Jayne grumbled to Mal as he walked around the weight bench.

"You can always not eat." Mal replied.

"Not possible Mal, you've smelled what comes out of that kitchen. It ain't natural."

"Then maybe you should not spend so much time in the kitchen." Mal grinned. It was pretty obvious why Jayne never strayed far from that table and he wasn't ready to comment on it yet. Harmless mooning over the Chef was Jayne's problem. And Chef didn't seem upset by his presence.

"Wonder if she got any of them buttermilk biscuits?" Jayne said to himself putting up the weight bar and wandering back to the kitchen. Mal went on his way, looking over the stock of cargo they were transporting to some wayward planet when he heard shouting from the kitchen.

"Out!" Chef Jane was shouting when he burst into the room, along with the rest of the crew.

"River?" Mal asked Kaylee as they all stood back. Chef Jane was waving a knife and pointing it at...Jayne?

"Jayne tried to sneak in for a biscuit." Kaylee explained. Simon came back into the room with his med bag and it was then that he saw Chef Jane was bleeding.

"I told you never to come in here without my permission." Chef hissed as Simon washed off her bleeding finger.

"I was quiet, I didn't think you'd notice." Jayne was saying apologetically. River walked past him glaring.

"You're 6 foot tall! How would I not notice you?" Chef demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Jayne shouted back.

"This is why I didn't want you I here. You're too much tall, dark and handsome and its distracting." Chef grumbled while Simon patched her up.

"Its not too bad, just a little cut." Simon soothed her as he put his bag away. River pushed him out of her way as she went about taking what appeared to be noddles out of the pot.

"You think I'm handsome?" Jayne asked proudly and Mal groaned. Chef Jane looked at him with a glare.

"Alright I think that's enough excitement for today. Let's get back to work until the Chef calls us for dinner. Jayne, you might want to join us or I have a feeling you'll be eating protein for a week."

"A month." Chef mumbled as she tried to straighten up whatever it was that she had been working on.

"I only wanted a biscuit." Jayne grumbled to Mal as they walked away.

"I'd like a word Captain." came the familiar voice of Chef Jane as Mal took his turn at the helm while Wash slept.

"Word away." Mal replied.

"What is your policy on crew relationships?" Jane asked leaning against the instrument panel next to him. She was without her apron, for once, and Mal thought it made her look younger somehow. Not that Chef Jane looked old, at the ripe old age of 25 she was among the youngest of the crew.

"As long as everyone gets along its fine with me." Mal told her wearily.

"I know Zoe and Wash are an exception, being married and all. But I just wanted to know what you thought about the rest of us." she said. Jane, for the first time since being on Serenity, looked embarrassed.

"I'm not too keen on the idea myself, romances tend to end and that can screw up a crew pretty good." Mal told her honestly.

"But you don't forbid them?" Jane asked looking directly at him.

"Oh wait now Chef, you're not asking..." he trailed off.

"Oh come on now Cap, we both know you've got that shrivelled little heart of yours spoken for, even if neither one of you acknowledges it." Chef Jane said frankly.

"Hold on now..."

"But that's another one of them secrets ya'll are keen on keeping. I'm asking for myself and myself only Captain." Jane pushed ahead.

"Well Chef this got my curiosity piqued and there's nothing worst then curiosity in a captain. If you're eyeing the Doc..."

"Yet another heart spoken for Captain, its just a matter of time." she said.

"Well it surely ain't the Shepherd...is it?" Mal asked her.

"He's a well enough man, but I think three people in a relationship is one too many and God is pretty tough competition for any woman." Jane smiled.

"Inara? Cause I can tell you that the thought of that..."

"You really have to learn to finish your sentences Mal, it makes you seem simple. And get your mind out of the gutter." Jane scolded him.

"But that only leaves..."

"Again, finish your sentences Captain." Jane challenged him.

"Captain, Kaylee wants you in the engine room." Shepherd said in the doorway.

"But..."

"Yes or no Captain, that's all I'm asking." Chef Jane asked straightening up.

"Well...now...uh..."

"Enlightening as usual Cap." Jane sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

_Insert scene at fireside celebration during Our Mrs. Reynolds_

"Lovely celebration." Kaylee said happily sipping a cup of the local brew. Jane smiled at her but didn't move her attention from across the fire. Jayne sat with the elder of the town they had just helped and they were deep in conversation.

"You know he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him." Kaylee said catching her attention.

"I'm just trying to decide if it's a bad decision." Jane said not even bothering to deny what Kaylee was suggesting.

"I wouldn't say Jayne is a bad decision but..." Kaylee teased the Chef.

"I've had some bad ones Kaylee, and he's not one of them." Jane said turning away to look at the young mechanic.

"What's it like Chef Jane? Being out there on your own, in the wide open 'verse with no one to tell you what to do?" Kaylee asked her.

"Its over rated. I like Serenity, its peaceful, mostly." Chef grinned at Kaylee's look of surprise. "Its full of good people and good food. What more can you ask for?"

"The good food is because of you. And I can think of one more thing you might ask for." Kaylee said as Jane looked back over the fire. As if sensing her gaze Jayne looked away from the elder and caught her eyes.

"Maybe I'll be asking too much." Jane said quietly but Kaylee still heard her.

"You'll never know until you ask." she replied.

"Kaylee?" Jane asked still locked on Jayne.

"Yes Chef?"

"Go find the good Doctor and take your own advice." Chef said and moved away before Kaylee could reply.

Chef Jane walked around the fire, her eyes on her toes now that she had broken her stare at Jayne. She was talking to herself, trying to remember all the reasons she had sworn to never ever trust a man again. But as a set of boot toes came into her vision the reason flew right out of her head.

"Care to dance Chef?" Jayne asked her gently. She was always surprised by how soft he could be, being a fighter and soldier tended to knock that out of people. But even being a full foot over her, Jayne tended to treat her softly. It was only their words that got sharp.

"I might." she said as he reached his hand out for hers.

"It ain't a complicated question." Jayne laughed slightly.

'More complicated then you think.' Chef Jane thought to herself. As she took his hand the shawl she was wearing fell off her shoulder baring her pale skin to the warm night air.

"Quite a party." Jayne said as they moved around the fire in the motions of dance. Jane felt her body respond to the heat of his large body and she moved closer despite her intentions to keep him at a distance.

"Its good for the crew to unwind every once in a while. And Mal looks like he's unwinding well." Jane smiled as she saw Mal drinking a cup handed to him by a pretty red haired woman.

"Mal can party with the best of 'em." Jayne said.

"Where are Zoe and Wash?" Jane asked.

"Back at the ship. Havin' some 'married time'." Jayne replied and Chef Jane was embarrassed to find she was blushing.

"Oh." she replied.

"Chef Jane, are you blushin'?" Jayne asked her reached up and tilting her chin so he could see her face.

"No." she lied and he laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the tough Chef Jane blush. Ain't nothin' but sexin' darlin'." he smiled.

"Its not just sex Jayne. They're married, that makes it more then just sex." she tried to explain. You could have all the anonymous meaningless sex in the world but once you were married sex meant more, or at least it should.

"Jane, are you a virgin?" Jayne blurted out.

"Mr. Cobb that is none of your business!" Jane said and turned away from him. Stomping through the crowd Jayne didn't know what to do but watch her go.

"Wow, that was horrible." Mal said coming up to Jayne's side.

"Shut up Mal." Jayne growled at him.

"No really. You just asked the only available woman on our ship, and maybe the whole damned 'verse, who would look at you seriously, if she was a virgin." Mal summed it up.

"I said shut up Mal."

"If it wouldn't embarrass Chef Jane I'd tell the whole crew."

"I will throw you in that fire Mal." Jayne said and walked away from him.

"I'm the principal in a damned high school." Mal rolled his eyes as he saw Kaylee and the Doc talking together as well. Sighing he went back to the cute red haired girl.

_Insert scene where Jayne is offering Mal Vera_

"She's a good gun Mal." Jayne said bewildered as to why Mal wouldn't take him up on his offer. A good gun for a good woman. Anything to get Chef Jane out of his head. Since the fire she had barely spoken two words to him and he couldn't bring himself to apologize when he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"I know you aren't offering Mal a gun in place of a human being." Chef Jane's voice whispered down over the stairs. Mal whipped around instantly. Chef Jane was on the first step looking at Jayne like he was a new kind of reptile. And looking back at Jayne Mal saw that he was suddenly thinking the same thing about himself.

"Well...uh..." Jayne stuttered.

"What's that Wash? I'm needed on the bridge?" Mal exaggerated as he quickly walked past Chef Jane.

"Well _gorramit_, no other way to get a woman to want me now is it?" Jayne said angrily as he strapped Vera over his shoulder.

"Maybe if you thought before you opened that big gob of yours women might not run from you like you're a Reaver." Jane said angrily.

"Now that's just..."

"...uncalled for, I'm sorry. Just put your gun away Jayne. And try using the brain I know you have in there." Chef Jane said as she turned to go back up the stairs.

"Wait." Jayne called and she turned back around.

"Look, I'm, uh, I'm sorry for what I said at the fire. Ain't no body's business but yours if'n you're a virgin or not." Jayne said apologizing. Chef Jane hesitated but then nodded at him

"I'm sorry too. You just surprised me is all." she explained. Jayne nodded and turned to bring Vera back to her bunk. "I'm not you know."

"What?" Jayne asked looking back at her. He saw she was blushing again.

"A virgin, I'm not." she said. "My aunt was a companion and we were very close."

Jayne's mouth just dropped open at that. For once he thought that the pictures in his head should stay there, they were likely to get him in trouble. Jane blushed again and headed up the stairs.

"I don't care of you're the Captain's wife, get out of my _gorram_ kitchen!" Jane yelled as Saffron tried to slip past her to prepare a meal for Mal.

"He's my husband, its my duty."

"And my duty will chop them fingers of yours off if you so much as put a fingerprint on my counter." Chef growled. Saffron hesitated and Jane thought she saw a flash of steel in those eyes of hers.

"What's going on here?" Mal asked coming into the kitchen with Jayne and Wash right behind him.

"Get your 'wife' out of my kitchen Mal or she comes to bed with less fingers." Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Better let it be Saffron, Chef Jane don't put up with no nonsense when it comes to her space." Mal said shuffling Saffron out of harm's way.

"If Mal is hungry I'll be happy to make him something but me and only me are allowed in this kitchen. Got me?" Jane said levelling a finger at the woman. Saffron seemed to shiver and lower her head.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." Mal said to Saffron. He hustled her off and Wash went back to the helm.

"Not going to chase her and try to get her to make you something?" Chef asked Jayne in an angry voice.

"No ma'am. I'd rather you fixed me somethin' if it ain't too much trouble." Jayne asked politely.

"There's some muffins on the table." Jane said still putting things back in place.

"How about some of that blueberry jam you got me addicted to?"

"Right over there." she pointed.

"Can you get it for me, seein' as I ain't allowed in the kitchen." Jayne grinned at her.

"Oh for...here." she said handing him the little jar of jam.

"And a knife?"

"Jayne are you totally handicapped?" Chef Jane huffed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." she admitted.

"Good." he grinned.

"Good?"

"Yeah, if you're mad at me you can't be thinking about skinning Mal's new wife." he explained as he picked up the knife to butter his muffin.

"Jayne Cobb," Chef Jane said taking the knife from him and cupping his cheek in her hand "You are a good man." she said honestly as she laughed. Jayne's responding smile made things low in her body tighten and she quickly dropped her hand. To keep her hands busy she cut the muffin and jammed it.

"You eat that Chef, you don't never eat enough." Jayne said standing and going out the door. Jane watched him go and felt her heart give a little tug. Oh yes, she was in a lot of trouble with that one.

_Insert at the bar where they learn about Jayne's Song_ _during Jaynestown_

"I still don't know why you need to be here?" Mal asked Chef Jane as they sat and drank in the little mudder's bar. Chef Jane was looking at her cup with disdain.

"Because clay pots are the best for cooking, if I can buy straight from the mudder's then I can save myself some money. Besides, I'm tired of being on that ship." she replied taking a tentative drink. Swallowing she grimaced. "I can make better moonshine then this." she said.

"You can make moonshine?" Wash asked her surprised.

"Any good cook can." she said.

Suddenly the sound of guitar strumming filled the air and a song was sung. Once it was over everyone looked at Jayne.

"Think you can get me a deal on those pots?" Chef Jane asked.

Chef watched as Jayne drank at the bar with the young man who seemed so awed by him. It was pretty obvious he was quite drunk and as a pretty mudder girl slid in under his arm he curled it around her without thought. Jane barely bit back a growl.

"Mal should have made you go back to the ship." Kaylee slurred as she got another round of drinks for her and Simon. By now the Doctor was quite drunk and probably the loosest that Jane had ever seen him.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you all." Jane replied.

"I don't know about me and Simon but you seem to be keeping a good eye on the Hero of Canton." she grinned.

"Kaylee?" Jane asked through grit teeth.

"Yes Chef Jane?"

"Go back to Simon, he looks lonely." she said. Happily Kaylee wandered off. When Jane saw the supposed Hero give the girl and the young man a squeeze she decided it was time for her to step in.

"Alrighty Hero of Canton, how about we get you up to bed?" she asked pushing the girl from under his arm. She shot Jane a dirty look but Jane just bared her teeth at her in a snarl.

"Oh look, its Chef Jane." Jayne said happily hugging onto his crew mate.

"Which room is his?" she asked the bartender who apparently owned the bar rooms upstairs as well.

"Any one he wants." he said helpfully. Jane, with much effort and dragging on her part, got Jayne up the stairs and into a room that didn't look too dirty. Quite nice actually but Jane was in no mood to enjoy the scenery.

"How drunk are you Jayne?" she asked as he collapsed on the bed and sighed happily. With the size of the big bastard Jane doubted another person would fit into the bed with him. But then again he hadn't been thinking about sleeping next to the girl was he?

"Drunk enough to like that song they wrote. About me, did I tell you that Chef Jane? They wrote a song about me, cause I'm a hero." he said closing his eyes. Jane rolled her eyes and began to take off his muddy boots. She fought the flashbacks and she began stripping a drunk out of his clothes. Too many nights had she done this in her past.

"Chef?" Jayne asked as she pulled off his jacket and he flopped around to help her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're real pretty." he drawled sitting up and pulling her onto his lap. With a startled yelp she went.

"You're drunk." she said but his face was awfully close to hers and she didn't even think about getting up.

"Don't matter how drunk I am, you're still pretty." he grinned. Suddenly he leaned down and planted his lips on hers. All thought left her then, his lips hot and wet on hers. Her hand went up and wrapped in his hair, holding him to her. The kiss deepened until Jane felt like she couldn't breath. Just when she thought about demanding more Jayne pulled away.

"And you're a real good kisser too Chef." Jayne panted.

"And you're real drunk. And I thought you had a rule about kissing on the mouth?" Jane said unhappily. Months she had been waiting to get the nerve up to make a move on Jayne and of course he ruins it all by getting drunk.

"You are right. But you're an exception my kissing rule." he agreed placing his forehead against hers. "And I don't want you to think I'm only doing this cause I'm drunk. So how about we start this up again when I can feel my legs?" he asked. Suddenly he fell back onto the bed with Jane still in his lap and landing on his chest.

"Right." Jane sighed and started to push herself off of the passed out hunk in under her.

"Stay with me darling." Jayne said in a drunken semi-unconscious state and rolled over to pull Jane into his chest. There wasn't much she could do to get away and to her surprise she didn't really want to.

"Just sleep." Jane said more to herself then to Jayne.

"Just sleep...for now." Jayne mumbled.

_In the morning when Simon and Kaylee are just getting up Jane sneaks out of bed and heads back to the ship, no one sees her._

_After the confrontation in town when Mal and Jayne are talking on the catwalk_

"Hello Jayne." Chef Jane says quietly walking out onto the catwalk after Mal walks away. Jayne turns to look at her.

"You know what happened back there?" he asked and Chef Jane nodded. "I'm no damn hero." he growled. Its evident to Jane that the man is hurting and doesn't know how to handle it.

"They weren't worshipping you Jayne, they were worshipping the idea that someone outside of themselves cared about them. That boy died trying to protect an idea not you." she said touching his arm lightly. She remembered how it felt wrapped around her, holding her tight all night long as the music and laughter drifted up from the bar below. She also remembered how he had kissed her neck during the night and mumbled sleepy endearments. No doubt he didn't remember any of this though.

"You left." Jayne said changing the subject abruptly.

"What?" she asked.

"You left. You stayed with me all night but you slipped out at first light." he said.

"You were drunk." she argued.

"Doesn't matter how drunk I was, when I wake up smelling like a woman I know she must have been there." he argued back.

"It could have been any of them mudder girls." she looked away. A few of her crew mates were playing below, laughing happily together.

"It was you Jane. You're the only one who always smells like vanilla." he told her. "And when I woke up this morning I was covered in vanilla. Why did you leave?"

"You passed out Jayne, you just wanted someone there to keep you warm." she said.

"No, if I wanted someone to warm my bed I could have had the mudder girl. But you stayed for another reason." he said starting to sound a little angry.

"Fine, yes I stayed. I slept there with you all night." she said.

"Then why leave before I woke up?"

"Because you...you wouldn't have wanted to wake up to me Jayne."

"Look Chef, you can lie to yourself all you want but we both know I would have been more then happy waking up with you in my arms. I think you left because you're ashamed there's something between us. And you don't want the others to know. I'm not the smartest man on this ship, I don't have the Doc's school smarts or the Captains street smarts but there are some things I know and when a woman is lying is one of em." he pushed away from the rail and turned to the door.

"I'd rather you didn't want me at all then want me and lie about it." he said and walked away from her. Jane watched him go and wondered to herself if she was ready to open herself up to another man.

_Before of Out Of Gas, opens with Jayne lifting weights with Shepherd and Wash_

"Hey Chef, what's the word?" Wash asked as he spotted Jayne on the weight bench. Shepherd was jogging in place and nodded in her direction.

"Just wanted to talk with Jayne here." she said. It was the first time she had wanted to speak to him since that whole Jaynestown disaster which was why he sat up so fast Wash almost didn't catch the weight bar.

"What can I do for you Chef?" Jayne asked mopping off his face and looking up at her. It wasn't far, he was almost eye level with her even sitting down. To his surprise, and everyone else's, she leaned down, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. In the background she heard Wash drop the weight bar and Shepherd stop his running.

Jane pulled back from him, dropped her hand to his and then led him away.

"What just happened?" Wash asked Shepherd as they stared after the retreating Jane's.

"I'm not sure. Surely we had a hull breech and are now hallucinating before death." Shepherd replied.

"Cause it looks to me that Jayne just got kissed by the Chef. Hey Mal did you see that?" Wash called to Mal who was crossing the catwalk.

"See what?"

"Chef Jane just kissed...well Jayne, and led him off."

"About time." Mal said and kept walking.

"About time? Am I missing something here? Did I get hit on the head at some point and not remember something?" Wash asked. No one answered.

"I hope that was a satisfactory way to prove that I'm not embarrassed about you." Jane said as she led Jayne down to his bunk. The ladder was cool in her hands and as she put her foot down she looked around. Above the single bunk there was a cloth hanging with Chinese writing but other then that everything in the space was sparse, utilitarian even. She stepped out of the way of Jayne descending behind her. Her bare feet were cool on the metal floor but River had taught her that being barefoot was good, even on a metal ship.

"I would say they know now." he agreed. He still didn't know what was going on really, but he wasn't going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. The whole damn Alliance armada could attack at the moment and he wouldn't leave his bunk.

"I thought Wash would be the best person to handle that." she agreed. Turning around she came face to...chest with Jayne.

"I wasn't embarrassed to like you, you know that right?" she said running her hand up his chest and feeling his heart beat.

"I know now."

"I was scared to like you. I've had a bad time in the past Jayne and I'm not sure I can trust like that again." she tried to explain. His eyes watched her intently.

"I've never been good with women Jane, but for you I'll try, I really will." he said placing his hand over hers on his chest. She was so small, from head to toe a miniature version of a perfect doll he thought.

"Do you like my shawl Jayne?" she asked turning away and pulling the cloth from her shoulders. As usual when she wasn't in the kitchen she was wearing a home spun cream sun dress and a flowered shawl.

"Yes I do." he said watching as she dropped it to the floor. That little pool of feminine colour in the midst of his male space shone like a beacon.

"And this dress?" she asked taking his hand and pulling him to the bunk where she sat him down. She took his fingers and ran them between her breasts, the soft texture of the cloth like silk.

"Its nice." he swallowed. She raised her leg and placed it by his hip the material falling and pooling in her lap.

"And my underwear?" she asked putting his hand up her skirt. He almost jumped up in surprise when his fingers encountered skin instead of cloth.

"Why Mr. Cobb, you seem shocked." she teased him. With a growl Jayne pulled her down into his lap and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. His lips were almost desperate against hers and she returned the passion in likeness. Before long they were laying in the small bunk pulling at each others clothes. Jayne was of the opinion that even a dress was too much clothes for this woman.

"Let me before you rip it apart." Jane laughed as she pushed his hands away from her buttons.

"I'll buy you a new one." he said impatiently but leaned back to let her do it. He took the time to pull off his shirt. When he opened his eyes Jane had stopped undoing her buttons and was staring at him hungrily.

"What?" he asked uncomfortable. He had never worried about his battle beaten body before but now he wanted to be just what Jane needed.

"I...I..." she stumbled.

Jayne pulled back and started to get off the bunk.

"You're probably used to better men." he said grabbing his shirt but Jane leaned forward and stopped him.

"You're amazing. All muscle and power." she explained running her hands over his bare chest. Jayne closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of a woman's hands. Never had it felt this good.

"Dress." Jayne growled before he tore it off of her anyways. She left him and when he opened his eyes again she was naked, gloriously and brilliantly naked. His breath actually caught in his throat.

"Pants, now." Jane demanded and when Jayne got off the bunk to comply she followed him. She dropped to her knees in front of him and kissed the trail down his stomach. When his hands hesitated with distraction she took over and removed every bit of his clothing. Once they were both blessedly naked there was a knock at the bunk door above.

"I don't care if the _gorram_ ship is on fire, leave that door!" Jayne bellowed up while Chef Jane continued her southward trail of kisses. Jayne had to physically stop himself from taking her right now. Instead he leaned forward and gripped the railing over his bunk.

"Uh...Captain's wondering if Jane is going to be starting supper soon? Chef Jane that is." Simon's voice drifted down.

"River is cooking tonight Simon." Chef Jane called back. Jayne growled as her mouth left his skin.

"River?" Simon asked unhappily.

"Yes, I asked her already. She should be putting on the soup now." Jane said.

"Are you sure that's a good..." Simon began but Jayne cut him off.

"Yes it's a good idea, now get away from my door!" he yelled. His voice cut off abruptly when Jane pulled him into her mouth. So much pleasure from that simple act left him panting.

"Jane, stop." he told her. She shook her head which sent even more sensation spinning through him.

"Stop now darling, or you'll be handling things on your own because I'll be done." he said. Jane pulled her mouth from him with a lick.

"Just because you're done doesn't mean you can't help me out." she pointed out but got off of her knees anyways. She got in between his arms and was surprised when Jayne pulled her to him for another set of deep kisses. Her entire body flamed, desire sparking at an alarming rate. Jayne was so much raw power, so much a fighter. But he didn't scare her, instead he set her body on fire.

"I plan on helping you out lots." he growled as he placed her on the bunk and leaned over her. His arms bulged as he strained to control himself.

"Take me Jayne, now!" Chef Jane cried out as his hips met hers and she felt just how ready he was.

"You're not ready yet." he argued.

"I've been ready for weeks now." she told him. He grinned but instead of giving her what she wanted he placed his hand on her instead. She jolted at the contact and almost screamed as he rubbed over her before placing a finger inside. Moaning deeply she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensations.

"Good?" Jayne asked in her ear as her head fell to the side. She gripped his shoulders with her nails and felt the tension running through him.

"Amazing." she panted. Another finger joined the first and she almost screamed with pleasure. Within moments of working her body she constricted around his fingers. Her first orgasm in years had her seeing stars.

"Now you're ready." Jayne said with a strained breath. With great care he spread her hips and positioned himself.

"Now Jayne." she demanded so with one push he buried himself in her. The pleasure was almost enough to undo him then and there but he forced it to the back of his mind, intent of pleasuring her some more first. Each push brought them both closer to the end.

"Kiss me Jane." Jayne said as he felt her pulsing around him. She was silent but her teeth were biting into her bottom lip. Without having to ask again she grabbed Jayne's neck and mashed her lips against his. Tongues mingled and before either could pull back for a breath Jane came again. Every muscle she had locked down tight and she screamed into Jayne's mouth. In reaction his body let go of its own release. His muscles gave out and he landed on top of Jane with a grunt.

"Sorry." he panted in her ear but unable to get up yet.

"Don't worry, you earned the right to crush me to death." she panted back. "And I'd die happy." she said and Jayne chuckled on top of her. He found the strength to push off of her and lay on his back, pulling her into his side.

"That was..." he groped for the right word.

"Amazing." she sighed happily. Jayne looked down to see her eyelids dropping lazily.

"It certainly was." he agreed. He lay there and listened as Jane fell asleep snuggled into him. Grabbing the blanket on the wall he pulled it over both of them. Jane opened her eyes momentarily.

"Vera? Hi Vera." she said groggily at the large gun that had been hidden behind the blanket. Jayne smiled to himself and let his own eyes close too.

"Do you smell that?" Chef Jane asked as they came up out of the bunk hours later. No one was to be seen which Jayne was a little disappointed about. He wanted to transmit on all frequencies that he had just had the most amazing sex of his life with Chef Jane.

"River." Jayne sighed and Chef Jane ran for the kitchen. He followed behind at a more leisurely pace.

When they got to the kitchen they were both surprised to see everyone sitting around the table eating soup and laughing. All conversation ended when both Jane's entered the room.

"What do I smell?" she asked looking towards the kitchen.

"I burnt some bread." River said matter of factly.

"Oh, well that's alright sweetie." Jane said going to the kitchen and pulling it out of the oven.

"I did it on purpose." River said eating her soup. In front of her was a roll that she was carving up into some kind of diagram.

"Why?" Simon asked as Jayne came to the table and took a bowl of soup.

"Because I knew Chef Jane would come." she explained. Finally happy with her little roll diagram she leaned back proudly.

"You wanted me here?" Jane asked coming in from the kitchen with a tea towel in her hand. She stood by Jayne and everyone noticed when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It was long enough." River shrugged. No one really had anything to say to that.

"How's the soup?" Chef asked Jayne as he took a tentative slurp. The whole table was watching them.

"Its good." Jayne replied surprised. Chef Jane leaned down, took his spoon and tasted for herself.

"Excellent River, but a little more savoury next time." she said standing and going back to the kitchen. Everyone seemed surprised but her.

"You knew River could cook?" Shepherd asked her.

"Of course she can, she's been in my kitchen for months now." Jane said coming to the table with a bowl. She took her usual seat at the head of the table opposite of Mal who was looking between her and Jayne.

"So this was her test?" Simon asked.

"No darling, I already knew she could cook. Today was about me having a well deserved break." she explained.

"Wait one _gorram_ minute here! You put River in the kitchen so you could..." Mal said motioning to Jayne who sat there looking at him expectantly and with the largest grin on his face "...with him!"

"Yes Captain, we had sex. And I think after cooking three meals a day plus snacks for three months I deserved it." Jane said biting into her roll. Everyone held their breath for someone to say something.

"Well..." Mal stumbled while Jayne grinned and went back to his soup.

"How was it?" Kaylee asked and Jayne choked on his soup, along with Mal and Wash. Shepherd pushed his away and Inara laughed.

"You'll help me make cookies later and I'll tell you all about it Kaylee." Jane said unruffled.

"No you will not!" Jayne coughed out.

"Yes dear." Jane agreed but she looked at Kaylee and mouthed 'yes I will'.

"I bet Vera listens better then that." Wash said and Zoe kicked him under the table.

_A new episode: Chef Jane's Farm_

"Have you seen Jane?" Jayne asked coming up to Mal in the cargo hold. They had just come back from a pick up and the stock was just stowed.

"Isn't she in the kitchen?" Mal asked because that was where she always was.

"No, and she's not in her bunk neither." Jayne said looking around wildly. He and the Chef had gotten exclusive, made obvious one night after Mal had told Shepherd about a story involving whores and some pickup. Jayne had been in a starring role and once done Chef Jane had politely announced:

"If I ever hear about you and another whore Jayne Cobb I'll make sure I get some of the Doc's bad medicine in your soup. Clear?" she asked. Jayne paled and nodded. She then turned to the Doc in question, "And I think I need an exam after that story Doc, god knows what I've been sleeping with." Simon nodded wide eyed while Jayne had exclaimed his impeccable health.

"You still sleeping in separate bunks?" Mal asked. Jayne nodded.

"The bed is too small." he shrugged in response. Taking in Jayne's wide shoulders Mal could see that.

"Ask the Doc, maybe she's off with River somewhere. She'd know better then to leave the ship." Mal said and before the words were out Jayne was gone heading for the clinic room.

"Hey Doc, you seen Chef Jane?" Jayne asked as Simon was inventorying his supplies. Soon he'd need to restock and he dreaded where that would take them.

"No, not in the kitchen?" he asked over his shoulder.

"No she's not in the _gorram_ kitchen." Jayne growled. "Where's River?"

"She's in the engine room with Kaylee."

Jayne headed to the engine room with a quick recheck of Jane's bunk. Her sheets were folded nicely with nothing out place. Looked like she hadn't slept there in nights.

"Kaylee, Jane in there with you?" Jayne asked from the doorway. She shook her head and he took off again before she opened her mouth. Checking with Wash she didn't find her either. Zoe was with the Captain when he meet them in the hallway in front of the crew bunks.

"Still didn't find her?" Zoe asked and Jayne shook his head.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere Jayne. But didn't she mention she wanted to look for some kind of flower while we were here? Only grows native to this planet?" Mal asked. Jayne took on a panicked look. Grabbing the ladder into his bunk he started down.

"Where ya going?" Mal asked grinning at Zoe.

"I'm getting Vera and I'm looking for my _gorram_ woman." he called up. When his feet met the floor of his bunk he stopped and growled. In his bunk was Chef Jane, naked and asleep. Her arm was over her eyes and he could see the barest hint of her breasts beneath the blanket.

"Jayne? Vera giving you trouble Jayne?" Mal called down.

"Never mind Mal, I found her." Jayne called up.

"Who? Vera? I guess you did as guns ain't got no way of running."

"Jane, I found Jane. Now close that door." at which Mal actually laughed and closed the door.

"You knew she was there?" Zoe asked as they walked to the front to talk to Wash.

"Of course. She always sleeps in his bunk when we're away." Mal explained.

"So why didn't you tell him?"

"Same reason no one else did, because its funny to get Big Jayne in a tiff over Little Jane." Mal explained and Zoe laughed.

"I need to go to the farm next week." Chef Jane announced at supper that night. The meal sat steaming on the table but no one touched it until Jane sat down.

"That's a mighty fine announcement." Mal said digging into the rolls as Jane sat. Inara noticed she was moving slower then usual but chalked it up to her afternoon reunion with Jayne. She knew all too well how sore you could be after a vigorous meeting.

"Its part of our deal Mal, I've been here four months and never asked yet. But now the stocks are getting low and I need to resupply. Pretty soon all we'll be eating is peaches and protein." she said and River started to shake her head.

"I've saved a jar of raspberries for you sweetie." Jane said placing her hand over River's. The girl quieted instantly. It was a weird connection between the two but Jane could settle River when even Simon had trouble.

"Alright then. We'll need to know where we're going. Is it far?" Mal asked. Everyone was eating heartily but Jane.

"I can give Wash the co-ordinates." she said nibbling on her food.

"Can't you just tell us?" Mal asked.

"I'd rather not." she said.

"Why not?" Zoe asked. She was more forward then the others and was really the only one that Jane would bend for. She respected the woman all to hell that was why.

"You're going to make me tell you aren't you?" Jane sighed pushing her plate away. She had moved her seat, sitting next to Jayne now who was looking at her concerned. Jayne was great about not asking about her past but she suspected it was because he didn't want any questions about his either.

"I think I might." Zoe said.

"Fine. My farm in on Enad." she said and the room went silent.

"That's not a farm! That's an entire farming planet. And it supplies the Alliance." Mal said getting angry.

"You own a whole planet?" Simon asked her surprised.

"My parents own it." she said dipping her head. Even Jayne was shocked.

"Is anyone else getting that this is an Alliance planet?" Mal asked.

"My parents had to sign with the Alliance, for a reason I'm not willing to discuss Captain, but they would never betray me by letting me come there and be discovered. I've messaged them and asked when would be a good time to come home and they told me this week. All Alliance will be gone for three days. So there's our window." she said holding her chin defiantly.

"That's mighty fine for you Chef Jane, you're not wanted by the Alliance on many, many warrants. But we are and whose to say your parents wouldn't turn on us?"

"I say." she said.

"You're asking me to put a lot of faith in your word." Mal said.

"I've been here for four months, communicating with my parents every so often and never once have I told them about any of this. As far as they know I'm working on a transport ship. And I plan on keeping it that way. We'll park at one of the farther farms from where my parents stay and I'll take the shuttle to see them. You can restock from the supply station there while the workers gather the list I'll have done up. And best of all is no fees for anything you want." Chef said trying to cozy his mistrust.

"Free? Why would your parents do that?" Mal asked.

"Because I'm their daughter that's why." Jane said and she said it with finality.

"Alright, we'll hide from the Alliance on an Alliance planet and steal their stock while we're there. Sounds like a plan." Mal said sitting back in his chair.

"I'll let them know. If you'll excuse me." Jane said pushing back from the table. Jayne watched her walk away unsure of if he should follow or not. He had never really asked about Jane's past but with this trip to her home coming up maybe he should. He had never cared about a woman enough to know anything more then her name before.

"I'd go if I were you." Zoe said surprising him.

"Why?" he asked unsure. If Jane had wanted to tell him her secrets then she would have right?

"Because right there goes the only woman who can put up with your many winning qualities Jayne, and she's hurting. I don't know why, don't much matter, but she needs you." Zoe explained and Wash put his arm around her shoulder.

"You think?" Jayne asked. Heads nodded all around the table. Jayne took a deep breath and stood up. Suddenly he felt like he was going in front of a firing squad.

He followed Jane to the bridge where she used the com link to call her parents. Hanging back out of sight he listened to the conversation.

"We'll be landing at Tray's mama, I'll be shuttling up to see you while the rest of the crew restock." Jane was saying into the computer. On screen there was a woman who looked like Jane but older, with greying black hair.

"Why not bring them all here to meet us?" the woman asked.

"That's not really good for us Mama, we're on a really tight schedule. I'll only have time to spend a quick meal as it is." Jane said. She was lying to her mother and Jayne wanted to know why.

"Any time is appreciated my beautiful." her mother said. Jayne thought he saw Jane flinch.

"How is Papa?" she asked pushing on.

"Busy, harvest is next month so he's eyeing the crops. Thinks we may have more then even the Alliance have contracted." she said proudly.

"And Joseph?" Jane asked quietly.

"He's well." was all Jane's mother said, not too happily.

"Mama, I.." Jane began but her mother cut her off.

"We'll talk when you get home Jane." she said seriously. "I'll tell Papa you're coming home and we'll get the stocks ready for you. Any chance you'll be bringing anyone with you to supper?"

"I...uh..." she paused and glanced over her shoulder. Jayne quickly ducked behind a bulkhead.

"We'll see Mama." she finished. They said their good byes and Jane just sat staring at the com screen.

"You can come in now Jayne." she said after a few minutes by herself.

Jayne stepped into the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." he apologized.

"Yes you did." Jane said with a small smile.

"Alright, yeah, I did." he admitted. She stood up from the computers and stepped into his arms. Surprised he held her while she just enjoyed the feeling.

"Who's Joseph?" Jayne asked her as he rested his chin on her head. Sighing Jane pushed back.

"Do you want to meet my parents Jayne?" she asked him.

"What? You want me to come home with you?" he asked surprised. No one had ever wanted that, he was the kind of guy you hooked up with on some sleazy planet side bar and then left in the morning.

"I'd like you to yes." she said looking up at him. At that moment Jayne felt so much inside him that he didn't know what to do.

"But I can understand if you don't want to. Families like mine are a little...much." she said turning away. Jayne pulled her back around and forced her chin up to look at him.

"Of course I'll go with you. I'm just surprised is all." he explained.

"Why? We've been seeing each other for a while now." she asked.

"Listen Chef, I know you don't really see me like other people do but even you got to admit I'm not the take home to mama type." he said.

"You are to me." she said.

"I guess this question has been a long time coming and I should have asked it first off but I didn't. How long are intending to stick with me Jane? I mean you could leave Serenity at any point and I need to know if I should prepare myself for that."

"Prepare yourself?"

"Awww hell, you're gonna make me come out and say it ain't ya?" he said pulling away from her. He circled around the small room gathering his nerve.

"Jayne I'm getting confused here. What exactly are you trying to say cause right now I'm on two minds and one makes me happy, the other not so much." Jane said watching him pace. Even in his silly tee shirt, that he was prone to wear, he looked serious and dangerous.

"I love you Jane. And you might not love me, you probably don't, but if you're only with me cause I'm the only one on this _gorram_ ship who's available then tell me now because I don't know if I can watch you walk away without some warning." he said in one explosive breath. He stopped his pacing and looked at her expecting the worst.

"You love me?" Jane asked him smiling. He cursed and started pacing again. She stopped him when he came close by putting her hand on his arm.

"I have a lot to tell you Jayne, some of it to do with my family and some of it not, but I think I should start by telling you how I found Serenity." she said.

"That's a story I think we'd all like to hear." Mal's voice came from the doorway.

"How long you been there Mal?" Jayne asked angrily.

"Long enough. How about coming back to the kitchen Chef, we're mighty curious as to why you came looking for us." Mal said. Jane nodded and stepped down the hall. She knew her past would catch up with her eventually, she just hoped that it would have taken longer. And she wished she didn't have to tell Jayne about it. Especially not now.

"You mean on keeping her Jayne?" Mal asked putting a hand up to stop Jayne from following the Chef.

"Yes I mean to." Jayne replied.

"And you think she means to keep you?" he asked the more important question.

"You'd have to ask her that Mal." Jayne replied. Mal nodded and let Jayne go. He had to wonder to himself, if the time ever came that he had to choose between the two crew members who would he keep?

"Captain tells me you want to know how I came to be on Serenity." Jane said stepping into the kitchen. Everyone was still milling around the table and they didn't seem too happy. Jane guessed the decision to go to an Alliance planet wasn't sitting well and they wanted to have reason to trust her. Jane didn't resent them for that, it was the way of the worlds now.

"Might be nice." Shepherd said trying to be nice about it.

"I'm going to tell you all this once, just once. And anything past this conversation is no one's business but my own. Are we agreed?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Sighing Jane went to the kitchen to get herself something to drink.

"I was on that planet for months waiting for a good ship to come in. I had heard of Serenity, and her crew, as did most people on the out posts. You've got quite the reputation Mal." she said tipping her head to the Captain.

"Reputations can be dangerous." Zoe commented.

"I could have went on any number of ships, cooks are in high demand for long space flights. But I waited for Serenity. When you finally came to port I was almost too nervous to come to you." she said looking at her hands and smiling slightly. "Especially when I saw Jayne."

"Aww, it was love at first sight." Kaylee said in her girly way.

"Oh no, he terrified me." Jane corrected her.

"Hey now, what's so bad?" Jayne asked offended.

"My husband was your size and just as mean looking." Jane said and everyone froze. Which was the reaction she had been expecting.

"Husband?" Jayne asked and everyone heard the barely concealed anger. Especially Jane.

"Yes husband. I was married but that is a part of my past that only you need to know Jayne. Just let it be said that he is no longer alive and I put him that way." she said looking into each and every face when she said it. When the faces swung to Jayne he growled.

"What?" he asked angrily. Jayne didn't like surprises, he got them enough from Mal.

"And you say he was Jayne's size?" Simon asked and he sounded a little impressed.

"Don't matter the size of the man, he still got to eat." Jane pointed out.

"Don't piss off the Chef Jayne." Wash said only partly joking.

"Back to my original point, I waited for Serenity because I wanted a home. I'd been on other freighter and passenger ships and they ain't nothing like Serenity. You're more then a crew, you're a family. On the other ships no one trusted each other. And the men there were...aggressive, so I had to learn to be aggressive back. Believe it or not I haven't always been so stern." she smiled sadly as if regretting the need to let the softer part of herself go.

"Any of em touch you?" Jayne asked dangerously.

"Not once they realized I work with knives and ain't afraid to use em." she shook her head. That didn't seem to put Jayne at ease though.

"So when Serenity showed up in town I knew I had to take my chance and cook my way on." she said sitting up straighter and looking around. "So now I'm here and I'd like to think I'm a part of this little twisted family ya'll got going on."

The room was quiet for a while. Then Mal cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well that was a fun little story. Are we ready to get back to work now?" he asked looking from face to face. Everyone began to break up and go about their work. Kaylee stopped by Jane and squeezed her shoulder.

"You're as much a part of Serenity now as any of us." she said kindly. When the room was empty it was only Chef Jane and Jayne.

"I meant to tell you more but we just don't seem to talk do we?" Chef Jane asked walking over to the large man who was so silent.

"Not much of a talking man myself." Jayne agreed. "But I guess that'll change now, cause it seems to me that was a pretty short story and there's more to it."

"A lot more. And I'm sure you have questions." she said.

"Mainly I want to know more about this husband and why he's dead. But for now I just want to take you to bed." Jayne said. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too Jayne." Chef said. She pushed back and looked up into that gruff face that she knew was all he had to cover the softer part of himself. "And I don't mean to be leaving you or Serenity for a long, long time."

It was on the way to the farm planet before Jayne had the chance to actually spend enough alone time with Chef Jane to talk. Mal had them busy prepping everything in case the Alliance made a surprise showing. The ship was as contraband free as she was going to get, even the hidey holes were emptied. And Chef Jane recruited River to help her to take inventory of what they needed so she could send the list on ahead for her parents. At nights they were both so exhausted that they said good night and went to their separate bunks. It weighted heavily on Jayne's mind that the woman he loved had not only had a husband but had killed him as well. He could only imagine what could push a woman like Jane over the edge like that and he didn't like what he imagined. He found himself wishing he could bring the bastard back so he could kill him proper.

So one night he made the effort to find Jane and bring her back to his bunk. After the usual 'activity' he forced himself to stay awake so he could ask her about it.

"Tell me." he said as she stretched along his side all warm and happy. He felt her tense and knew she had been avoiding this conversation.

"Can't we just go to sleep?" Jane asked.

"You said you'd tell me Jane, now's a good a time as any."

"Alright, but I don't want to be naked next to you when I tell you. Hand me the blanket." she said sitting as he pulled down the sheet that covered Vera and his other toys. She pulled it around herself while Jayne sat up and let the blankets pool in his lap. He watched Jane and by the way she was steeling herself he was almost tempted to tell her to forget the whole thing. He didn't need to know about her past did he? He hadn't told her anything about himself other then about his Mother.

"I grew up on Enad when it was still a free planet. As free as can be anyways. We had three farms when I grew up, it didn't get to be the whole _gorram_ planet until later. My mama worked the kitchens and the household while Papa supervised the fields. It was always busy and there were always people around. I got it into my head pretty quick that the only way anyone would pay attention to me was if I made em. So I started to act out. First it was stealing stores from mama's kitchen and hiding them. As I grew older, and she was forcing me to work the kitchens, its was the farmhands that I tended to steal. It never went no farther then kissing but I can tell you I must have kissed every farmhand we had. And pit em against each other just so I could feel wanted." she said sounding disgusted with herself. Jayne wasn't disgusted, he was just raging jealous.

"One day when I was 17 we had a crew come to the farm, told Papa that he would help him turn the whole place into one big farm if he would partner with him. Papa said no at first but that man had a way of making you say yes. When Papa lost the third finger he agreed to his proposal. But as guarantee that bastard wanted a more permanent thing. So I was married off to his son." Jane said angrily.

"At 17?" Jayne asked in that deep gravelly voice of his.

"It was marry me to his son or I would have been taken and used anyways. At least with a marriage I was afforded some comforts. Or so my Papa thought." she said. As Jayne watched tears began to drop from her eyes and down her cheeks. Panicked he pulled her into his chest and soothed her. What was it with women and tears that undone him so much?

"I was 17, a virgin and ripped from my parents home. Nichola was 24 and didn't care how he treated me. So my wedding night I was raped and then turned to the kitchen to make him something to eat. When I cried he hit me. When I begged him to bring me back home he kicked me." she explained crying softly. Jayne was in awe about she could talk about all this and only spend those few tears.

"How long were you with him?" Jayne asked her.

"Five years." she said.

"Five years? Of that?" he asked. How strong this woman had to be to survive that for five years.

"It eased off when I got pregnant." she said and felt the tension that flowed into Jayne.

"You had a baby?" he asked. Not sure how to deal with that information he just tried to tramp down his panic and hold the woman he loved.

"No, I got pregnant. Nichola didn't touch me after that. He started to treat me like a real wife, all loving and bringing me gifts. He didn't seem to realize that every time he touched me I cringed and waited for the pain. His father was happy, new blood in the family and all that. That was when I decided to kill Nichola." she said. She pulled back from Jayne and wiped at her eyes.

"I made his favourite meal, which wasn't easy because they wouldn't let me work in the kitchen much when I started to show. But I made it and I doused it with a special poison I had learned about working on the farm. Some of our farmhands were older mercenaries." she explained. "He ate it and died gasping for breath while his whole body was paralysed. He bleed from every damned hole he had and I watched it all with a smile on my face. Once he was dead I cut him up and sent the parts to his father. And then I threw myself down a set of stairs." she said.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Jayne asked not sure wether to be angry or proud that she had stood up for herself.

"I tried to kill us both. But I only succeeded in killing the baby. I got off with a broken arm and dislocated hip. I thought that was God's way of telling me he was alright with my choice."

"And what happened then? That rat bastard's father had to be coming for you."

"I was stuck on his son's ship when he did come. He carried Nichola's finger bone with him, like a little momento. He threatened to slaughter my family, everyone I cared about but I was beyond caring at that point. I think that was when I realized I had to get away, make my life for myself. When he told me he'd rape my mother and feed her to the pigs I couldn't bring myself to care. That changed me."

"It should. How did you get away? He didn't let you walk away and he couldn't have let your family live."

"I didn't know it but my Papa had gone to the Alliance to get me back. He swore them all the surplus from the farms if they would aid him. So he contracted with them and they bought me back from that madman. An extravagant amount of money to forget his revenge. They bought me back Jayne! Like I was a piece of cargo!" she said balling her hands into fists. He reached over and covered them with his own.

"It's the way of the 'verse now darling. But you got him didn't you? You carved up his son and faced him." he soothed. He was so proud, so proud of how strong she was.

"So that's why my parents have an agreement with the Alliance. It eats my father up to deal with them, he found for the Independents during the war you know?" she said.

"He loves you."

"Should he?" she asked looking into his eyes. He was torn apart by what he saw there, all raw emotion and self doubt. He wished he was a different person at that point, the kind of man who knew how to help her.

"Of course he should. And he should be proud. You are a strong, smart, kind person who makes her own way in the 'verse. You got yourself out of that bad place and now you're here...with me." he said.

"I'm awed by what it took for you to do any of that. And especially what it took for you to trust me." he said pulling her into him. Like a dam breaking she started to sob and Jayne felt every drop. He held her and felt something in himself give. If he hadn't loved her before he would love her now.

"Sleep now." Jayne soothed her as her crying began to lighten up. Sighing heavily she wrapped herself around him and crawled into his lap. She was so small that he didn't even have to move to make her fit. Eventually she cried herself out and settled into a restless sleep there. Jayne spent the night holding her.

"Enad? Its go green!" Kaylee exclaimed as they got the planet into view. The whole thing was a marble of green and blue from space. Not much larger then a small moon it wouldn't be an hour to trip around it on Serenity.

"It is farmland." Jayne pointed out. He was crammed in the tiny bridge with the rest of the crew as they got their first look at the Alliance planet. All except Chef Jane and River who were in the kitchen making supper. Jane had become less and less pleasant as they got closer to their destination and Jayne found it was better to stay away from her unless she came looking for him.

"But look at the water! I wonder if we can go swimming?" Kaylee said enthusiastically.

"You can't swim." Mal said to her watching out the window.

"I might try." Kaylee said a little less happy.

"I can teach you." Simon said standing next to her as was his way.

"You know how to swim?" Mal asked "Oh, that's right you grew up all privileged."

"I learned while I was in med school. Its good exercise." Simon said defensively.

"We ain't going to have time to go swimming." Mal said. "I want this ship loaded and ready to go by nightfall. As soon as Chef Jane gets back to us we're gone."

"I hope they have a bathhouse." Kaylee sighed.

"Me too." Inara agreed.

"Yes, you women folk can get all sudsy while we work." Mal said and Zoe turned to look at him.

"Us women folk?" she asked dangerously.

"Uh, I meant...not you..." she raised her eyebrow and then turned back around.

"Smooth." Wash commented.

"It sure is pretty." Kaylee said sighing.

"I'll be back before dark and we can leave when you're ready." Chef Jane said pulling on her hat, the same one she had come to the ship with. She was in the shuttle and almost ready to leave. After landing on the planet Mal had been surprised at the mass amount of people who had flowed out to meet them. They greeted Jane happily and then got to work on the supplies they were taking on. How Jane had known to ask for some of it baffled Mal.

"We'll be waiting." Mal said stepping out. On his way out he passed Jayne who was as clean as Mal had ever seen him. "Where are you going?"

"To meet the parents." Jayne said uncomfortably. He pulled at his collar and adjusted the buttons on his shirt.

"Big day." Mal commented.

"Thought it was the right thing to do." he shrugged. He hadn't waited for Jane to ask him to go again, she might never get the nerve up to do that, so instead he had informed her that morning that he was coming with her. She protested weakly but he could tell she was pleased. Which made him feel seven feet tall even though the idea of dinner with any woman's parents had him sweating and shaking.

"Try not to embarrass our Chef. I like her and don't need you scaring her off. And if her Daddy tries to shoot you I won't be riding to no rescue." Mal teased.

"Mal!" Jayne said nervously. The he leaned in real close "You think he might?"

"Come on Jayne, I still have to get cleaned up before supper and mama won't wait forever." Jane called and Mal grinned. Who would have ever thought that Jayne Cobb would be heading off to meet his woman's parents...and that Mal would be alive to see it?

Jayne gave him a weak smile and then went into the shuttle shutting the door behind him. Within minutes they were in the air.

"Stop fidgeting." Chef Jane demanded as Jayne pulled at his collar yet again.

"I'm nervous!" Jayne exclaimed.

"I am too but pulling your shirt to threads won't help." she scolded.

"Why are you nervous?" Jayne asked.

"Because I'm taking a man home to meet my parents. I've never done this before." she told him. The green and brown land flew by beneath them and Jayne was again surprised about how much Jane's family owned.

"Are you worried?"

"Not really. But my father will try and intimidate you. Please try not to loose it Jayne." she begged.

"I'm pretty sure your father could threaten to shoot me and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing to stop him." Jayne grumbled.

"Yeah, about that..."

"What? He's going to try and shoot me?"

"No...at least I hope not. But he will show you his gun collection. And he will make the usual threat about hurting his baby girl." she warned him.

"You've seen my gun collection Jane, I doubt he has anything that might scare me. Maybe I should have brought Vera." Jayne teased her.

"I thought about it." she mumbled.

Neither of them spoke again until they were landing at an large two story farm house. The thief in him wondered what goodies he might pick up while he was here but he quickly checked that idea.

"There's also someone else I have to warn you about." Jane said as she waited for the door to open. She reached up and fixed Jayne's collar and he pulled her closer.

"Joseph?" he asked and she nodded.

"When Nichola's father took me my brother Joseph followed intent on bringing me back. He was about five years older then me and sure he could do what he had to. But they broke him and sent him home. He hasn't been able to walk, talk or do much of anything since then. Mama says she doesn't blame me but..." she trailed off.

"That's why you left isn't it?" Jayne asked. She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her gently. His poor woman had been through so much, more then even River. But here she was alive and strong. He intended to keep her that way.

"Maybe we could get Doc to take a look at him? He's pretty smart." Jayne offered.

"No, we've had him looked at by the top Alliance meds and they say there's nothing to be done." she shook her head.

"But none of them are our Doc." Jayne argued. The boy was trying to figure out a way to fix his sister's broken brain, surely he could find a way to help a paralysed man.

"Maybe." she said but she didn't sound too hopeful. Stepping back she straightened her vest and fixed her hat.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded. Jayne stepped out the door and offered his hand to Chef Jane.

"Jane!" a woman's voice said happily coming up quickly behind him. Jayne turned quickly to see the woman from the computer screen running out of the house towards them. She was wearing a bright blue sun dress and she had an apron on. She looked so much like Jane that he had no doubt it was her mother. She flew into Jane's arms and she was even shorter then the Chef. Jane hugged her back and kissed her happily. That proved to Jayne just how much it was hurting her to be away.

"Mama, this is Jayne. Jayne this is my mother Hanna." she said introducing her mother to her man. Her mother looked Jayne up and down and he had to resist the urge to fidget again.

"Ma'am." he said to the older woman. She seemed to be taking stock of him and he wasn't sure he'd measure up to the standard. But then she smiled and stepped up to hug him. Awkwardly he hugged her back.

"He looks like a fine man." she said to Jane.

"He is mama." Jane agreed and Jayne fought not to blush under the scrutiny.

"And he's been good to you?" she asked.

"Very. Where's Papa?"

"You know." her mother rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'd better get it over with and then clean up for supper." Jane sighed. Her mother nodded her head and then Chef was taking Jayne by the hand and leading him away. They went through the house, which looked all homey, and on out into a back garden. Before they could go far there was a shot and Jayne ducked, his hand going for the weapon he had left back on the ship.

"He's serious about this intimidation thing." Jane sighed pulling Jayne to his feet. They turned a corner and Jayne saw an older man having target practice. And he had a serious array of weapons to choose from. There guns, lasers, blades and even a crossbow.

"What kind of man owns a crossbow?" Jayne asked his woman seriously.

"The kind that likes to intimidate his daughters boyfriends." she grumbled.

"Papa?" Jane asked as the man loaded another round into a large gun that Jayne recognized. The man turned to glance at them but then continued his shot. A large clay target shattered. He was almost as tall as Jayne with the same dark wavy hair that sat on Jane's head. He was built like a farmer, all muscles from working the land.

"Hello Janey." he said in a deep voice.

"Papa, this is Jayne. Jayne this is my father Adam." she introduced them. She looked at Jayne and rolled her eyes as he shot off yet another round.

"Janey why don't you go on up and get ready for supper while I speak with the man here."

"Now papa..." Jane began but her father cut her off.

"Your clothes are laid out on your old bed." he said. Huffing Chef gave Jayne a slight squeeze and an apologetic look before heading into the house. Jayne was left alone with her father.

"Jayne is a girl's name." were his first words.

"I'm not a girl." Jayne said trying to hold his temper. He was tired of these intimidation tactics already.

"What do you do boy?" Adam asked picking up another gun.

"I'm a mercenary." he said deciding honesty was probably the best way to handle a man like this.

"So you go where the money goes."

"Not any more sir. Now I stay with my ship. They pay me well and now I have Jane." he explained.

"And what does a mercenary do on a transport ship?"

"We keep the passengers in order." he replied. He folded his arms over his chest when Adam shot off one last shot.

"We both know Serenity ain't no damn passenger ship." he said turning to Jayne and emptying the clip.

"We do."

"I know just what kind of ship Serenity is. My question is what a mercenary does on a ship like Serenity and should I be worried about my little girl?" Adam asked handing over one of the guns to a surprised Jayne. He took the pistol and lined up for a shot. Feelings, thinking and family he might fumble with but when it came to shooting Jayne was one of the best their was.

"I think we'd all be better off to let questions about our ship go unanswered. As for your little girl I can promise you this sir..." Jayne took the shot and smashed the clay target 14 feet away "...I would lay down my life to keep Jane safe."

"Would you really?" Adam asked as Jayne handed the gun back.

"Gladly. She's been through more then a girl her age deserves and I plan to see that the time she has left is safe and happy." Jayne said to the man.

"She's told you then?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yes sir, she did."

"And you still want to be with her?"

"More then anything in this 'verse." Jayne said honestly and he was surprised at how strongly he felt about Jane. He had never cared for anything more then himself before.

"Then you're welcome in my house son." Adam said extending his hand to Jayne. He shook it uneasily.

"Don't worry Jayne, if he's shaking your hand that means she won't shoot you." Jane's mother Hanna said coming out onto the back step. "Now supper is ready and so is Jane." she said going back inside. Jayne followed Adam still a little cautious.

The dining room he was led to was plain, as most of the large house seemed to be. It was impressive but simple, like even though they had money Jane's parents weren't sure what to do with it. Jayne saw a large meal of fresh beef and vegetables laid out on the table.

"You're alive I see." Jane said coming up from behind Jayne and laying a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see that she had pulled her hair back into a cascading wave down her back and wore a rich purple dress. He had seen this woman without a stitch of clothes on yet he was always surprised by her simple beauty.

"We seem to be getting along." Jayne drawled leading the Chef to her seat. Everyone sat but before anyone could eat Adam bowed his head for prayer. Being polite, and used to humouring Shepherd Book, Jayne joined them. To his surprise Jane took his hand under the table. Once the prayer was done everyone began to eat, quiet conversation filling the air as Jane caught up with the farm life. Jayne made all the right compliments on the cooking but he thought Jane cooked better.

"Any family Jayne?" Adam asked as the food was slowly finished.

"A mother and sister." Jayne said. He didn't like to talk about his family, the reason he was out in the middle of the 'verse was to get enough money to help them out.

"How long have you been with Serenity?"

"Going on about ten years now sir." he said.

"How do you like it Jane?" Hanna asked.

"A lot. I think you'd like the crew Papa." Jane said.

"You should have brought them then." her father scolded her.

"Too much work to be done in too short a time." Jayne said saving her. "We ship out at dark."

"So soon?" Hanna asked disappointed.

"We're taking time off to resupply mama, I can't ask the Captain to take more then necessary."

"It might have been nice to have you spend the night is all. Show Jayne the farm."

"I don't think a night would do it, it's a mighty large farm you got here." Jayne said between mouthfuls.

"That's the company farm, I'm talking about our farm. The one we keep for ourselves. Janey here had quite an affection for cows so we have a whole herd of em. Just had a few calves born." Adam said.

"Really?" Jane asked perking up. "I'm sure it wouldn't take that long to..."

"I'm sure I can take a look. Never seen a baby cow before." Jayne said. Chef looked at him positively beaming.

"If your Captain told you to be back by dark then you'll be back by dark. You know I don't abide someone disobeying their Captain little girl." Adam said seriously.

"You've never met Mal sir. He's used to us not listening to his every order." Jayne said.

"That's why he throws out so many, so we can pick and choose which ones to obey." Jane smiled.

"Then I guess you'd better clear up these plates Janey, the calves are out in the back barn. You can walk with me Jayne and I'll show you the rest of the farm." Adam said getting up from the table. Jayne followed suit and Chef smiled sweetly at him as she helped her mother clear up. He followed Adam out the door as they walked towards the barns and fields in the sunset.

"He's a lovely man." Hanna said to Jane as they were clearing away the dishes. Jane watched as her father and her man walked into the corn field. Jayne was so tall that he didn't get lost in the stalks.

"He is." she agreed.

"Do you love him?" her mother asked surprising her.

"Yes." she said with no hesitation.

"And he you?"

"Yes."

"Treats you right?" Hanna asked putting away the dishtowel and taking off her apron.

"He does. I think this is it Mama." Jane said smiling.

"Good, you deserve to be happy baby." her mother kissed her cheek. "Now lets go see Joseph, he's been expecting you."

Jane followed her mother up the stairs with the familiar sense of discontentment that seemed to fill her when she saw Joseph. She was racked with guilt over what had happened to him even if no one else seemed to blame her.

Joseph stayed in a large state room, the largest in the house and the one with the best furnishing. Her parents might not look like they spent their money but in Joseph's room they made sure he had the best of everything. An around the clock Alliance provided nurse looked after him. Today she was folding his clothes and chatting to him happily when Mama went into the room. As was the routine when Jane was visiting the nurse left so she could claim ignorance if Jane got in trouble. So once the nurse left Jane went in to see her brother propped up in his bed staring out the window.

"Look who's here to see you Joseph." Hanna said happily bringing Jane into the room. Joseph looked at her and gave the best smile he could. Paralysed on one side it was a ghastly reminder of the man he had once been.

The same crop of black hair sat atop his head but now there were traces of white among the strands. His brilliant blue eyes, the same eyes Jane saw in the mirror every day, were full of such intelligence Jane thought it was so cruel. To be so aware of just how broken you were had to be horrible.

"Hi big brother." Jane said sitting next to him on the bed and hugging him gently. His once muscled and robust body was thin and sickly. He grunted back which was the only communication he could make now.

"Jane here has brought home a man Joseph. A strong caring man." Hanna informed her son. Joseph looked between the two as if surprised.

"His name is Jayne too." Jane told him and that ghost of a smile appeared again. "He's on my ship and he treats me real good Joey. I'm happy."

There was a light knock on the door and Hanna opened it to see Jayne standing on the other side.

"Your father said there's a calf being born if you want to hurry see." he said stepping inside.

"Joseph, this is Jayne." Jane said nodding to her man. Joseph looked at him and it was the first time since before his torture that Jane had seen that intense gleam. He was evaluating Jayne and deciding if he liked him or not.

"Hello Joseph, Jane's been talking about you." Jayne said unsure how to handle the broken man in the bed. He was obviously aware of everything around him and by the intense stare down he was giving Jayne, he was prepared to do anything in his power to protect his sister. You had to respect the hell out of that.

"I should go help Papa." Jane said standing and leaning over to kiss her brother on the cheek. "I'll pop in to say good bye before I leave Joey."

She walked away from the bed and Jayne saw the intense pain cross her face before she hid it. Taking his arm they went down the stairs and out to the barn to see if the calf was born yet.

"You know how to birth cows?" Jayne asked as way of changing her train of thought.

"I grew up on this farm Jayne, of course I know how to birth cows. As well as babies. Mama is the mid wife." she said. Once they were at the barn Jane quickly went to her father's side to help him with the delivery of the calf. Jayne, having no experience with anything that didn't kill someone, stood to the side and watched.

It was all very messy and gross, Jayne vowed never ever to own a female anything, but in a few minutes there was a bawling baby cow in Adam's arms.

"She's a good one." he commented and Jane nodded helping him wipe her off. Her arms were covered in blood and other fluids that Jayne didn't want to think about. His stomach clenched with the food he had eaten but he swore he wouldn't throw up. He'd seen men with their heads blown off _gorram_ it, he wouldn't throw up over a baby cow.

As he watched Jane tenderly clean the cow up and hand it to its mother he was just amazed at the many faces she had. He's seen her angry, guilty, happy, tender and, his favourite, caught up in passion but she never seemed to realize how damned beautiful she was.

"I aim to get my wages slaver!" came the angry voice of a boy that stood behind Jayne. The click of a gun brought his attention behind him. He quickly turned around but saw that the boy, a thin angry looking thing, aimed at Adam.

"Gregory, you've been ordered off of this planet. And I ain't paying you _gorram_ wages when you've been stealing my grain." Adam said evenly. He stood up and pushed Jane behind him as he tried to reason with the boy. The more he talked the more hysterical the boy became.

"I've worked for you and you owe me wages!" he shouted and Jayne knew there was but one course of action.

"_Gorram _it!" he muttered to himself and threw himself at the boy. He grabbed his gun hand and drew it down, getting shot in the leg for the effort. He grunted but punched the boy so hard his head snapped back.

"Jayne!" Chef Jane said rushing to his side. His leg burned, the pain just too much for his brain to handle yet but he saw the blood flowing brightly.

"Well that didn't go as plan." he said watching the blood.

"Sit down boy." Adam said after checking on the farm hand. He was out cold and Adam took the gun from his limp hand.

"We've got to get you back to the Doc." Jane said rushing from the barn and to who knew where.

"How is it boy?" Adam asked him handing him a towel to staunch the blood flow.

"I've been shot before." Jayne shrugged.

"You could have been killed." Adam scolded him.

"Better me then you. Jane wouldn't have liked that too well." he said.

"Papa, bring him to the shuttle!" Jane's voice came from the front of the barn and then she was gone again.

"Can you walk?" Adam asked him.

"I can hobble." Jayne said getting to his feet and limping a step. Adam took his arm and put it over his shoulder helping him along.

"I hate leg shots." Jayne growled. "They bleed so damned much."

"Better then a gut shot son." Adam informed him. They were walking through the house and Hanna was fretting behind them.

"Better get that kid tied up." Jayne said to Adam.

"I'll take care of him, he's been giving me trouble for months." he replied. As Jane poked her head out of the waiting shuttle Adam slowed his step some.

"Do you plan on making an honest woman out of my little girl?" he asked quietly so Jane couldn't hear.

"I don't know sir." Jayne replied honestly. Jayne Cobb, married?

"Well if you ever get the urge know that you've got our blessing. Jane has suffered so much at the hands of men but I think you'd know better then to cross her. Wouldn't you boy?"

"Never sir."

"Cause I can think of at least fifty ways to kill a man with one farm tool...and I've got a lot more then one farm tool." Adam warned him.

"Hell of a welcome you got sir." Jayne replied and Adam laughed slightly.

"Lets get you home." Jane said taking Jayne from her father and helping him inside. She said a quick good bye and then she was racing towards Serenity.

"Its not that bad." Jayne protested as she lectured him endlessly about doing something so stupid.

"You could have been killed!" she said her voice raising with each word.

"And so could you, or your father. Better me then that." he told her. He looked out to see the sun slip from the horizon and realized they had made it back by dark.

"Jayne Cobb you are not one of those selfless people who take bullets for strangers and don't start trying to be one now!" Jane growled as she got the shuttle into its space. The door opened quickly and Simon came in carrying his med bag.

"Her father shoot you?" Mal asked as Jayne was helped to the med lab.

"No, a farm hand." Jayne said. The pain was beginning to kick in now and he was happy to lay down.

"He saved my father from a crazy boy who had issue with him. And got shot for his effort." Jane said unhappily. She hovered near his side and Simon had to move her.

"Maybe you should go and check on all the supplies we got Chef, make sure there was nothing left out?" Mal suggested. Jane shot him a look that could have curdled milk.

"Go, the Doc here is just going to stitch me up and then I think I'll take a nap." Jayne said urging her to go.

"As soon as you're done we're in the air Doc." Mal said taking Jane's arm and leading her away. Jane watched until she was out of sight of the doors and then started to curse and mutter in Chinese.

"And here I thought you were a nice girl." Mal said taking her to the cargo bay.

"Idiots!" she growled and snatched the list of supplies from him. With hard angry movements she started to inventory her goods.

"What's Chef growling about?" Kaylee asked standing at the rails with Mal.

"Jayne got heroic and took a bullet." he explained.

"Jayne's taken lots of bullets." Kaylee said.

"She doesn't know that." Mal said.

"Is he alright?"

"As good as Jayne gets." he shrugged. A bullet in the leg was easy to handle, it was anything above that you had to worry about.

"At least it wasn't her father." Kaylee said brightly.

"Are you going to stay up there gossiping like women or are you going to help me?" Jane shouted at them and before another second passed they were making their way down the stairs.

"When did I start taking orders from the cook?" Mal muttered.

"When the cook admitted to poisoning her husband." Jane pointed out. "Now here, look for these jars."

"Chef Jane, there's someone here for you." Wash's voice came across the com. Jane looked surprised but opened up the cargo bay doors. Mal had his hand on his gun and was ready for anything. This was an Alliance planet after all. But as the doors opened to reveal a man easily identifiable as Jane's father he eased down. Slightly.

"Papa?" Jane asked going to him. He carried a large box in his hands and passed it to her.

"Thought you might like some fresh beef and fruit to take with you. And mama put in some fresh cream and butter. The milk is warm cause its fresh too. Plus you forgot your clothes. And I know how much you love that hat. How's Jayne?" he asked looking around curiously.

"He's in the med bay, getting the bullet removed." Jane said placing the box on another crate.

"He'll be fine Janey, looks worst then it is." he soothed her.

"Papa, this is my Captain, Malcolm Reynolds...Mal, my father Adam." she introduced the men while she shooed Kaylee away from the fresh fruit.

"Pleasure Captain." Adam said shaking his hand heartily.

"You got a real good cook here sir." Mal said.

"No Captain, I've got a real good cook at home, you've got this one." he said. "And how's she treating the crew?"

"Like a school teacher. Keeps everyone in line and out of her kitchen." Mal said.

"Learned that from her mother she did, I can't set foot in the kitchen on fear of my hide." Adam explained.

"I don't take the chance." Mal grinned.

"Well I'd best be getting back to the farm. And you best be getting out of atmo Captain, we've got Alliance on its way to pick up that farmhand that shot Jayne." he said stepping out the door. He got back in his little transport and with a wave headed back.

"Alright everyone, you heard the man, we go before the Alliance gets here." Mal said getting everyone moving. It was only then that Jane noticed everyone but the Shepherd and the Doc here.

"Unless you got free time and want to inventory preserves then I suggest you get scarce." Jane said and everyone fled.

"I can't believe you took a bullet for my father." Jane said squeezing Jayne's hand while he lay on the hospital bed with Simon checking his vitals.

"I'd better get some kind of reward for this. That was the one leg with no scar." Jayne teased her.

"I'm sure I can think of some compensation." Jane smiled saucily.

"Can you at least wait until I'm out the room...and on another planet preferably." Simon asked in his dry manner.

"Can't make no promises Doc, nothing gets the blood flowing like a near death experience." Jayne told him only half joking.

"It was a leg shot! There was no life or death." Chef Jane argued.

"You don't know that woman." Jayne told her.

"His vitals are fine, so you can take him back to his bunk now. And away from my ears." Simon said putting away his instruments.

"Oh that should be fun." Jane grinned just to tease the Doc some more.

"Out!" Simon said pointing to the door.

Jane helped her man up and he made it to their bunk with only a little trouble. The ladder was problematic but with much swearing Jayne made it down. Only to see that someone, a few someone's, had been in here while they were gone. In place of the small crapped bunk he used to have was a new one big enough for the two of them.

"What the..." Jane asked looking at the newly constructed bed and her bags on the foot of it.

"Its about time you two bunk up. We need that room Chef Jane." Mal called down.

"You do not!" she argued. Not that she minded moving in here.

"Consider it an order." Mal replied.

"Thank you Captain." she called back up. Jayne wobbled over to the bed and sat on it tentatively.

"Never slept in a bed so big before." he said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well we don't have to sleep at first." Jane said stripped off her dress.

"Well now.." Jayne said and for the next few hours he didn't feel his leg at all.

_Insert scene before they leave for the hospital on Ariel_

"We might have to save this uniform for when you get back." Chef Jane said adjusting the straps on Jayne's paramedics uniform. The well fit overalls enhanced his broad shoulders and trim waist.

"Like a man in uniform do you Chef?" Jayne asked pulling on his hat. That did it, Jane jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

"I take that as a yes." Jayne grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Jane said as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"Always am darling." he replied.

"No really Jayne. Promise me you won't do something stupid. I need you to come back to me." she said pulling his face up and making him look at her.

"What going on Jane?" he asked knowing something was up.

"We can talk when you get back. Right now show me what its like to roll around with an Alliance man." she said distracting him thoroughly.

_Insert where Mal catches Jayne as a traitor_

Mal turned around quickly as the door behind Jayne started to shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at Chef Jane as she held the button to close the hatch.

"I can't let you kill him Mal, even if he does deserve it." she said.

"He called the _gorram_ Alliance Chef, he can't just get away with that." Mal argued. Jayne looked through the tiny window and locked eyes on Chef Jane.

"I know Mal, but he had a good reason. He was providing for his family. He was wrong and misguided but he was protecting his own." she said.

"What family? Do you think he was going to send all of that Alliance credit back to his mother?" Mal demanded.

"Not that family Mal, this one." Jane said rubbing her tummy.

"What...are you..." Mal stumbled.

"He was trying to provide insurance for his child Mal. Let me handle him." she said. Mal glared back at Jayne who was looking shell shocked even though he couldn't quite hear the conversation. That one simple gesture must have translated just fine.

"If you weren't having his baby I'd throw him off this ship myself. I can assure you if he ever does anything like it again I'll do it." Mal said angrily and went up the stairs. On his way he hit the button to let Jayne back inside.

"If he does anything like this again Captain I can assure you that you won't get the chance before I do." Jane told him seriously. Mal nodded his head and walked away before he lost his temper with Jayne all over again.

"We're having..." Jayne began but Chef shut him up quickly by stepping into him.

"If Mal finds out you did this without that reason he'll throw us both off this ship." she hissed. Once Mal was out of sight she looked up at him and he saw she was fighting back tears.

"How could you Jayne? Call the Alliance on Simon and River?" she asked as the tears threatened to spill over.

"The money Jane." he said and he knew what a bad excuse that was. Especially to her.

"I've got money Jayne, enough for the both of us. Now I know River isn't stable..."

"She sliced me with a butchers knife!" Jayne protested. His chest still hurt thinking about it.

"But they're family Jayne!" she shot back. Stepping away from him she put her arms around herself.

"You're my family Jane." Jayne said. He regretted what he did, even more so now that he saw how hurt she was.

"If I can't trust you to keep us all together then how can I hope to raise a baby with you Jayne?" she asked. He was lost for words. Jane as having his baby...and he might have just thrown away the chance to be a father.

"Get rid of that uniform, I never want to see it again." Jane said turning away from him and walking away.

When Jayne got back to the bunk he saw a set of clothes, his boots and Vera on the walkway by the ladder. Apparently he wasn't welcome there any more.

_Insert scene somewhere so that Jane tells the crew that she's having a baby_

"Ok this has gone on long enough, Jayne move your stuff back in before bed tonight." Chef Jane said as everyone flicked their eyes back and forth between her and Jayne. Jayne was keeping his mouth shut which was unusual to everyone. But neither of them wanted anyone to know what they were fighting about. Jayne had been bunking in Jane's old room and every day that dragged by people got more and more curious.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

"No offence Captain but what goes on in our relationship is our business and I've decided that its best for this baby to have its father around. Even if its father is an ass." she said. As she suspected all jaws dropped and Mal sighed.

"Was that dramatic enough for you Captain?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"You're going to have a baby?" Wash asked loudly "Jayne is going to have a baby?"

"Yes and yes." Jane replied. Kaylee clapped excitedly and there were congratulations all around.

"Is that what made you kick him out? You realized he had..." Shepherd asked.

"That's our business Shepherd. And I've known for a while now. And so has the Doc." she said.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Kaylee asked Simon who ducked his head.

"Its not professional to discuss a patients..." he began but Inara cut him off.

"But she's Chef Jane, she's not a patient." she said.

"I asked him not to. I needed some time to make some decisions." Jane explained. Jayne was staying quiet, not sure what she wanted from him.

"And I need you to help me make the rest of them." Chef said to Jayne across the table.

"You want my help?" he asked.

"I need it." she said honestly.

"Then you've got it, anything you need darling." he replied.

"Well, congrats to all who deserve it, now can we talk about how long you'll be staying with Serenity?" Mal asked breaking up the good mood.

"Mal!" Inara scolded him.

"What? We can't be having no babies on Serenity, we're a damned smuggler ship. Not a healthy environment for little ones." he argued.

"You're right Captain. But I'd like to stay anyways." Jane said.

"Now hold on now..." Jayne protested.

"No Jayne, this is home now. These people are family and family stick together, no matter what." she said. He shut his mouth before he got himself in more trouble.

"That don't change the fact that its too dangerous on this ship for a baby." Mal argued.

"I'll look after her, or him. They won't be in the way and if things start to look bad I'll go."

"All of us." Jayne added. Damned if he was leaving his kid.

"You've thought this through?" Mal asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"And the Doc has no problem looking after a pregnant woman?"

"I've been fully trained to deliver a baby." Simon said.

"I say let her stay, might be fun to have a baby to play with." Kaylee said.

"Won't anyone listen to reason?" Mal asked but they were all talking over him, making plans and deciding how best to keep a baby safe on board a spaceship.

"I'm with you Mal." Jayne said.

"Then talk sense into your woman." he said.

"I think we both know who got the sense in this relationship." Jayne replied.

"Do something!" Mal protested.

"Alright, keep ya pants on." Jayne said. He stood up and, because he was heads over everyone there, the room silenced.

"So you plan on staying on this ship then?" Jayne asked the Chef. She nodded. "And you plan on raising my baby on here?" again she nodded.

"Well then I only see one thing I can do then." he said. Looking at Shepherd he spoke "You're gonna have to marry us preacher."

The room fell even more silent and every eye turned to Jane. She looked shocked.

"Can he do that?" Wash whispered to Zoe which earned him a big shush all around.

"Are you asking me to marry you Jayne Cobb?" Chef Jane asked.

"Asking, telling, as long as I get the same result." he shrugged.

"Oh its so romantic." Kaylee sighed and Simon looked at her like her head was on fire.

"Well, what do you say Shepherd?" Jayne asked him.

"If the lady wishes to marry you then I'd be happy to." Shepherd replied.

"Do you?" Jayne asked Chef. He was nervous as hell but was hiding it pretty well he thought.

"Of course I do." she said smiling. Kaylee clapped again while more congratulations went up from the crowd gathered. River had lots of questions for Simon, some of which worried Jane but Zoe seemed unhappy.

"Zoe?" Jane asked her taking her off to the side of the crowd. Jayne was getting his back slapped and hugs from the girls.

"Its not you Jane, let me get that straight out. I've just..." she paused at looked at Wash who was laughing happily with the others.

"You've been wanting a baby for a while now and Wash doesn't." Jane finished.

"Is it that obvious?" Zoe asked.

"To someone who knows what to look for." Jane nodded.

"I just can't believe Jayne is having a baby before me." she said disgusted.

"Maybe Wash will see how we do and decide his arguments don't stand any more." Jane said hoping to help the feelings Zoe must have.

"Maybe." she nodded. Wash noticed the women talking and came over.

"You realize that you're stuck with him now?" Wash asked putting an arm around Zoe.

"I've been stuck with him for a while now Wash." Jane grinned. She put her hand to her stomach and watched as Jayne looked up at her. His smile widened and she smiled happily at him. Good or bad, she would now be Mrs. Jayne Cobb.

_Wedding, before Niska_

The cargo bay was alight with candles, god only knew where Kaylee and Inara had found them all. No music played, no parents present but Jane had never been happier. She walked to Jayne in his button down shirt, looking uncomfortable but expectant. In her plain cream dress she had a single flower that River had fashioned out of a dishtowel.

On Jayne's side Mal stood as best man and Kaylee stood as Jane's maid of honour, a job she took so seriously that she had lectured Mal for an hour on how she expected him to behave. The dress she had worn to Inara's ball took up a good portion of the room but she stood there beaming and Simon couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Today we gather..." Shepherd started but Jane didn't hear any more then that. As she stood looking up at Jayne she felt her heart melt. Her first wedding had been terrifying, a day filled with being ripped from her family and then a night of horror. Pushing the memories down she began to replace them with the look in Jayne's eyes as Shepherd spoke on and on about god's plan for them. When it came time for the I do's they did them both without hesitation. Finally it was time for the kissing. She stepped into Jayne and kissed him thoroughly in front of a clapping crew. She pulled back and looked down at her stomach in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" Jayne asked in a panic.

"The baby kicked." Jane said putting her hand to her stomach. "There, again." she said. Taking Jayne's hand she placed it on her slightly rounded stomach and waited. He started to look sceptical but just then the faint kick came again.

"He kicked...my baby kicked." he said in awe. Everyone rushed forward to feel, except the sceptics like Mal and Zoe while Jayne just looked at his wife.

"I guess he's happy too." Jane said beaming. Finally, she thought, finally she could banish the nightmares of her former life. Building a new one with Jayne seemed to be a good way to do it.

_Insert scene when they get word that Wash and Mal are captured by Niska_

"I can't be here." Chef Jane said in a panic when Zoe broke the news to the crew about the men. Everyone watched in confusion as she jumped up from the table and started to look around wildly, one hand on her tummy which was starting to bulge in nature's way. She was backing away from them and Jayne quickly went to her side to try and calm her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jayne asked quickly looking her over to make sure she was alright.

"You said Niska didn't you? Adelai Niska?" she asked Zoe who nodded. "I can't be here. I've got to leave." she said grabbing onto Jayne with force.

"Tell me what's wrong Jane. You know Niska?" Zoe asked surprising everyone with her concern. She was often distant from the cook, especially now that her baby was becoming more evident.

"I uh...I need the shuttle Zoe, I've got to go." she said ignoring everything but the roaring voice in her head telling her to run.

"Jane, tell me what's going on?" Jayne demanded forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were panicked and he wasn't sure she was really here with him.

"Niska, I have to get away from Niska." she was shaking in his hands.

"Jane! Tell me!" Jayne yelled hoping to cut through her terror. It seemed to work as she blinked and looked up at him, not through him.

"You remember that husband I told you about? Nichola? Well his last name was Niska." she said and the room fell deadly quiet.

"You killed Niska's son?" Zoe asked.

"Killed him, cut him up and sent him home to his dung heap of a father." she spat.

"You mailed Niska's son back to him...in pieces?" Shepherd asked. He was clearly reevaluating Jane.

"I heard it took weeks to get to him." she said putting a lovely picture in all their minds.

"Inara, you have to take Jane and go." Jayne said as panic started in his chest. This was bad, real bad.

"But Niska won't come after us." Kaylee said.

"Once he's done with Mal he will. Especially if he doesn't get what he wants from them. I agree with Jayne, you have to take the Chef and run Inara." Zoe said.

"Has he been looking for you all this time?" Simon asked Jane as Inara gathered her things and prepared to leave.

"No, he had me but let me go. With the warning that if he ever found me again then no amount of money would save me. He'd send me home to my parents in worst condition then he had received his son." she said her voice going hollow with the memory.

"Get her out of here Inara. Don't tell us where you're going, just go. We'll find you when we can." Zoe said pushing them along.

"Jayne?" Jane asked as she rushed towards Inara's shuttle.

"I'm the best fighter they have Jane, I've got to help Mal." he said. Nodding her head she leaned up to kiss him before disappearing with Zoe.

"She'll be fine Jayne, Inara will look after her." Kaylee said coming up behind Jayne and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She has to be. For the baby." Jayne said. His heart was in this throat but the call for revenge on Niska fuelled him as he started to gather every weapon he had.

"They're gone." Zoe said coming to his bunk and calling down.

"Good." he replied picking up Vera.

"We're going after them." Zoe said. "I'm asking the crew to pitch in all the money we have, try and buy em back."

"It won't work. I want Niska." Jayne said pulling his heavy duffel bag up the ladder. The weapons rattled and clanked as they bounced about.

"I think Mal might argue with that." she said.

"Mal will have to stand in line." he growled. "I've heard what she went through Zoe, I won't let anyone stand in the way of paying that back."

..._once they get Mal and Wash back_

Jayne paced anxiously while he waited for Inara's shuttle to dock. He knew Niska had gotten away and it ate at him. Finally the latches caught and the door opened. His Jane came out looking nervous. Seeing him whole and healthy she ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank god you're safe." she said crying.

"Shhh, I'm fine and you're going to upset the baby." Jayne comforted her. She sobbed into his chest.

"Did you kill him?" she asked quietly as everyone else milled about welcoming them back and telling them the tale.

"No." he said through grit teeth. He had wanted to bring back the bastard's head but he had slipped away during the gunfire.

"Did he know I was here?" she asked.

"No." he assured her.

"But he could come back for us." she said starting to shake again.

"Jane, look at me." he demanded pulling her head up. "That man will never get his hands on you or our baby. I swear to that. Ain't nothing in the 'verse can make that happen. We'll run before we take that chance."

"You'd leave Mal?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'd blow up the whole damned ship if it meant we got away clean." he whispered back.

"Lets get out of here." Mal said heading towards the bridge. Everyone welcomed Jane back but quickly set about getting the ship going.

"Would we really be able to leave them behind?" she asked Jayne.

"In a heartbeat if it meant saving you." he replied. Loyalty to her and his kid came first.

"Promise me it will never come to that." she said. He didn't but held her close while she trembled.

_Insert scene where Jayne is brought in injured during Trash_

"Chef? Jayne is being brought into the med lab, you might want to join us." Wash's voice came over the com. Jane quickly handed her bowl to River and ran to the lab as quickly as her growing belly would let her.

"What happened?" she asked as the Doc began his exam. Jayne was unconscious but looked unharmed.

"He fell, knocked himself out. I have to examine for any internal damage." Doc said.

"Why is there a brace on his neck?" she asked.

"He probably hurt his neck when he fell and this is a safety precaution." Simon explained.

"_Gorram _it." Jane muttered putting her hand to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked while examining Jayne's spine.

"This baby gets real kicky when his Dad is in trouble." she explained. Her ribs were beginning to feel like they were punching bags. "And he's real strong."

"You don't know it's a boy." Simon said distractedly.

"And I don't know its not." she argued. Stepping back she leaned against the other bed and rubbed her tummy. She was gaining weight as expected and she really wondered how much bigger she could get in the remaining months.

"He seems to be fine but I'm going to dope him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself when he wakes up. He'll be unable to move his arms and legs but its because of the drugs." Simon explained. Jane nodded and watched as he got the needle ready.

"Did you know he called the Alliance on me and River on Ariel?" Simon asked her suddenly. She locked gazes with him and nodded.

"I've made it quite clear that I won't stay if he even thinks about it again." she told him.

"Do you really think he'll listen to that?"

"If he wants to be in this baby's life he will." she replied.

"How do you suggest I handle this? He tried to send River back to be cut up like a lab rat."

"I know it doesn't mean much Simon but he does regret his actions. Deep down, away from what he shows the rest of you, he's a good man with a code of honour that drives him. He has his own ideas of right and wrong. Now right means protecting you and River. He might bluster and ball about getting you two gone but he doesn't mean it, not really." she tried to explain. Jayne was Jayne, stuck in his own role as much as the rest of them.

"So I should just ignore this?" Simon asked.

"No. You should scare him." she said. "Jayne respects power and strength and he doesn't think you have any. When he comes around you scare him, and scare him good." she said. She pushed away from the bed and went to the door. "He needs to know he can't push you any more Simon."

"You think this will accomplish that?"

"I do. Call me when he wakes." she said and went back to the kitchen.

_Insert scene at the post office in The Message_

"That was disgusting." Jane said coming from the mutated cow attraction with Kaylee. It was Kaylee's second turn at the attraction and now she was studiously avoiding looking at the Doc.

"Why did you even want to see it?" Inara asked as they all milled around waiting for their mail.

"Curiosity killed the cat." she shrugged and rubbed her belly, which by now was quite large, as the baby kicked yet again.

"I don't think little Jayne liked it either." she commented. They had taken to calling her unborn child some form of Jane or another.

"That's cause he likes cows like his mama." Jayne said taking a box from Mal. "Hey, its from my Mother." Jayne said opening the letter on the top of the box.

"Please tell me you've told her about this." Jane said pointing to her belly.

"Yeah, she knows. I expect the next package will be baby booties." he said starting to read the letter. Everyone listened as he haltingly read it out.

"I hope you're going to teach little Jayne to read." Inara said.

"I think I have to teach big Jayne to read first." she replied. Finally he opened the box and pulled out a hand knit orange hat with pom poms. He proudly put it on while Inara and Jane snickered.

"Nice right?" he asked and the laughter got louder.

"Oh god, stop or I'm going to pee myself." Jane begged. Jayne grabbed her and pulled her into his side.

"All the kids will have these." he said and Jane laughed harder.

_Insert scene to where they go to the whorehouse in Heart Of Gold_

"Hope the whores are prettier then the house." Jayne said in that wonderful way of his. Mal looked back and he shrugged.

"And you wondered why I had to come along." Chef Jane said trudging along side her husband with an enormous belly.

"I still don't understand." Mal grumbled. It made him uneasy to have the pregnant, very pregnant, Chef in a whorehouse. She was ready to bust and any excitement could start a whole new problem.

"Because Captain, if my husband here happens to get any idea while looking at whores then I'd like to be available to him to take care of it. I might be the size of a whale but I can still do that." she said and Mal groaned.

"That's an image I'll never burn out of my brain." Wash said unhappily.

"Besides it'll be nice to talk to another pregnant woman about this whole mess." she said rubbing her belly fondly.

"My child ain't a mess." Jayne protested.

"Jayne your child is all kinds of mess." Mal argued. They come to the brothel and introductions were made..._cut to scene where they're in the living room and the pregnant Petaline walks in._

"Oh hi." she said looking at Jane's belly.

"Yeah, me too." she sighed rubbing it again.

"Who did it to you?" Petaline asked.

"The one eyeing the blonde too fondly." she said nodding in Jayne's direction. "Husband, please remember that I already got a child from you, I can cut off parts that I deem unnecessary." she threatened and Jayne stepped away from the blonde.

"Aren't I supposed to be examining you?" Simon asked the pregnant whore. She nodded and led him back into a room.

"Can I trust you to be alone for ten minutes?" Chef Jane asked Jayne who nodded and held himself.

"I'd like to have more children." he said and she smiled before following Simon and Petaline back into the room. It might be nice to compare notes with someone who was going through the same thing as her.

Jayne watched his very pregnant wife wander off down the hall and then tuned in to Mal and the head whore, Nandi, talking. To be honest, he wasn't real interested. His main concern was how to get his wife back on board Serenity before the fighting began.

_Cut scene to where Jayne is supposed to be showing the blonde about his guns (replace)_

"You've got to go back to the ship with Wash and Kaylee. I'm not asking." Jayne said angrily as he prepared his stash for the upcoming fire fight.

"And leave you here to die without me?" Chef Jane asked angrily.

"I'd rather die then watch you or the baby hurt." he said.

"They've got another pregnant woman in the house Jayne and they're planning on keeping her safe. I'll be fine." she said sitting on the bed. Jayne put down Vera and knelt in front of her. She spread her legs and let him come as close as he could with her enormous belly.

"Jane listen to me. There's going to be lots of gun fighting going on here. You could get hit, the baby might. I couldn't stand to have anything happen to either of you. So please just go back to Serenity, for me." he said damned near begging. Jane placed her hand on his cheek.

"You promise me you'll come back Jayne. I'm not doing this alone." she said. He nodded and she leaned into kiss him.

"Alright, I'll go find Kaylee." she sighed heaving herself off the bed. Jayne helped her, as much as she'd let him, and let her go. His heart was heavy, he didn't know if he could keep his promise. But after all Mal had done for him and his wife he'd stay and help as much as he could.

That night he held her extra close and didn't sleep much. Every sound bringing him awake with a gun in his hand. The screaming from downstairs didn't help. When the sun rose he watched Jane sleep a while before waking her.

"You'll be safe on Serenity." he assured her again as he helped her down the stairs. The screams were coming more often now as Petaline got closer to actually having her baby. Jane looked down the hall and rubbed her belly unconsciously.

"You keep yourself safe Jayne, this baby need the both of us." Jane said rising up to kiss him firmly. "Now, I've got to find Kaylle, it'll take me an hour to waddle back to the ship like this." she said smiling lightly.

"I love you Jane." Jayne said before watching her leave.

"And I love you." she replied. Jayne watched her walk away and as yet another scream came from the back room he hoped that he'd be strong enough to be there for Jane when her time came.

As Wash, Kaylee and Jane got back on the ship the click of guns being cocked brought their attention to the men on the rails.

"I'm going to kill my husband." Jane sighed just before they duck behind the crates. _Wash sends her to hide in the rooms before they trick the bandits._

_Episode before Objects In Space_ _(could be more to the episode but mainly about Jane and the baby)_

"I think I'd like to have this baby at home." Chef Jane sighed one evening as all hands lingered around the dining room table after a fine meal. Jayne was sitting behind her on the little sofa rubbing her belly gently.

"What? I thought you made all the fuss about having him here?" Mal asked.

"I said I wanted to raise em here, but I think I'd like to have my mama deliver her." she said.

"Or him." Jayne added.

"No offense Doc."

"None taken, although I do have one delivery under my belt now." he said.

"Its about time to restock the supplies any way Mal, maybe I'll just stay there until the baby is born." Jane said.

"What about me?" Jayne asked.

"Do you really want to be around when I go through all that?" she asked.

"No, but I'd like to see my son...or daughter." he said.

"I'm sure no matter where you are Wash can get you to me quick as a flash, right Wash?" Jane asked.

"Faster." he said. Zoe was rubbing his shoulders. Some kind of tension was gone between them and Jane wouldn't be surprised if before too long there were other babies running around Serenity.

"We'll set course for Enad then. Maybe this time I'll let ya'll off the ship." Mal said to the crew.

"Might be nice having the baby born where I was." Jane said quietly. The crew began to dissipate but neither her or Jayne moved.

"I still wish you'd stay here. I'm going to miss it all." Jayne said.

"I've still got another month Jayne, maybe Mal will bring you back." she said reaching behind her to rub his cheek. Suddenly she tensed and put a hand on Jayne's to hold him still.

"What? What's wrong?" Jayne asked as she panted.

"Just a contraction. A false one, I've been having them for a while now dear, you never notice cause they happen at night when we're in separate bunks." she explained. Since it had become too dangerous for her to climb up and down the ladder to their bunk Jane had been sent back to her room next to Shepherd. Some nights Jayne made his way there and others he enjoyed having a large bed to himself.

"Should I call the Doc?" Jayne asked as she relaxed again.

"Not for false ones." she said. She sighed and leaned back against him again. "I can't wait to this to be over."

"And then we get to meet little Jayne." Jayne said.

"Or little girl Jane." she smiled. It had been a little joke between them to constantly insist that the baby was a boy or a girl.

When Chef Jane tensed again she panted harder this time.

"That wasn't a false one." she panted as it lasted longer and harder. Suddenly Jayne jumped up and shouted for Simon.

"What?" Simon asked running to the kitchen with most of the rest of the crew behind him. Mal and Wash came from the bridge as well. The only one not looking concerned was River, who clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"The babies are coming, the babies are coming!" she squealed. It was the first time she had ever gotten excited about anything.

"Too early." Jane said as another contraction hit her.

"Doc, get over here." Jayne growled and stepped aside so Simon could have a look see.

"How far apart?" he asked Jane.

"A couple of minutes." she said. She relaxed as the pain passed.

"And they just started?" he asked taking her pulse and other things.

"Yes." she said.

"Lets get you to the med bay." he said helping her stand. Before she took two steps Jane doubled over in pain as another contraction hit.

"Something's wrong." she said between gasps. Jayne took her arm from Simon and picked her up to carry her. When something warm ran down his arm he checked to see if she was bleeding.

"Uh Doc..." he said when he saw the clear liquid dripping from his elbow.

"Her water just broke, get her to the lab now!" Simon said running on ahead. Everyone was a mess of noise as they all tried to help. Finally Mal had to order them aside so that Simon could give directions.

"Isn't it too early?" Kaylee asked Inara as they watched Chef Jane get hooked up to monitors and the like. On their last supply trip Simon has some how managed to come up with some med equipment that would be in a delivery room.

"Yes." Inara replied and went in to assist. She had been mid wife for the poor prostitute so she had as much experience as Simon.

"She's going hard and fast." Simon said to Inara as she cleaned up to help.

"What's going on Doc?" Jayne asked standing near Jane's left side holding her hand.

"She's definitely in labour but its too early. Something must be wrong." he said in a whisper to Inara. River was singing happily to herself about the babies.

"Its not babies River, its baby." Kaylee said.

"No its not." she grinned.

"She's dilated Inara, we need to get ready now." Simon said turning to shut the clinic's doors. No one needed to watch this but the ones in the room.

"I guess you'll get to be here after all." Jane said to her husband who had suddenly turned the same colour as a sheet.

"What's happening Doc?" Jayne asked.

"She's going to have this baby and she's going to have it now. Its too fast, I can't give her anything for the pain. Its all her now." he said. He positioned himself underneath the sheet to await any progress.

"There's got to be something you can do." Jayne said as Chef Jane let out a scream.

"Not without risking them both." Simon explained.

"Doc!" Jayne yelled when Jane screamed again. This time it was a drawn out agony.

"Jayne, go find me some blankets. I need one pink and one blue." Chef Jane said to her husband.

"What for?" Jayne asked still looking down at the Doc.

"Just do it!" she yelled and he left.

"Why blankets?" Inara asked taking over his place with her hand.

"Because I can't abide him yelling at Simon while I'm doing this. I've got the blankets in my bunk, but he don't know that." she explained. Within seconds she was screaming with another contraction.

"We're ready, god help us we're ready." Simon said. Labour was not supposed to go this fast, it had barely been two hours since her first contraction.

"Alright Jane, just do what your body is telling you to do. Its time to push." Simon said. The next contraction hit and Jane pushed.

Just as Jayne was coming back through the door with an entire armload of pink and blue blankets he heard the crying of his baby.

"Jane?" he asked his wife looking up to see her smiling and sweating.

"It's a girl." Simon announced wrapping the baby and handing her up to her mother. Gently Jane took her daughter.

"Look Jayne, I told you it was a girl." she said looking at the dark blue eyes staring back at her. Jayne dropped the blankets, which Inara picked up, and went to see his baby.

"Take her." Jane said as pain struck her again.

"Why?" Jayne asked taking the little girl who started to screech in earnest.

"Because its not over." Simon said still down below.

"What do you mean its not over, here's the baby." Jayne said while Inara pushed him aside to go to Jane. He stood there confused as he held his daughter. She had stopped screaming when he had given her his finger to suck on.

"And here's another one." Simon said holding up a much smaller baby who was crying quietly. "And it's a boy." he said.

"Twins?" Jayne asked almost losing his grip on his little girl. Inara took her from him and handed her back to Jane while the Doc inspected the boy.

"We only heard one heartbeat." Jane said as she reached for the boy. But Simon was taking him over to a scale and checking him over.

"Some times they can be in synch and echo each other. And he's much smaller then his sister so that's why we didn't feel him. But that does explain why you felt so much kicking." Simon said. Machines gave out numbers and he worked quickly so he could cover the boy up.

"He seems alright, just not as big as his sister." he said handing him over to Jane. She lay there holding two babies while Jayne stood wide eyed and in shock in the corner.

"Come and meet your son Jayne." Chef Jane called while Simon went about the after birth procedure. Sighing heavily Jane lay her head back exhausted.

"A boy and a girl, who would have guessed?" Jayne said taking his son and looking at him. He had the brilliant blue eyes of his mother and he looked at Jayne intently like he was sizing him up as well.

"River." Jane said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"River?" Simon asked.

"River said the babies were coming. She knew." she said.

"What's happening Doc?" Jayne asked as Jane's eyes closed. She still held her daughter closely.

"She's tired Jayne. I would be too after what she just went through." Inara explained.

"Do you have any names?" Simon asked distracting him.

"Serenity Jane and Malcolm Jayne." Jane said tiredly opening her eyes and smiling gently.

"We thought we'd only need one." Jayne said but he didn't argue. He rocked his son while Jane rested. Even sleeping softly she held Serenity. When Simon reached in to take her Jane woke up.

"Lets bring in the others." she said pushing herself up in the bed. She had Jayne stay back on with Malcolm.

"Congrats!" Kaylee said rushing in while the others filed in quietly.

"A girl, Serenity Jane." Jane said showing her daughter off happily. The little girl looked around and cried non stop.

"And a boy, Malcolm Jayne." Jayne said turning around with little Mal in his arms. The boy had yet to cry and looked around in wonder.

"Two babies?" Wash asked in awe.

"Malcolm?" Mal asked and his voice was soft.

"Yes Captain, Malcolm." Jayne said bringing the boy over to show him to Malcolm. Unlike they had ever seen him, Mal reached over to take the baby and rock him slowly.

"Well how about that?" Mal said looking at the boy softly.

"Shall we still head to Enad Captain?" Zoe asked as she took Serenity and made baby noises to the crying little girl. Slowly she stopped crying.

"We've found our babysitter." Jane said smiling.

"What say you? We head to Enad?"

"I'd still like to see my mama. And I'm sure we could all use a rest after that excitement." Jane said sitting up more.

"And I'd like the boy to see a real Doctor." Simon said hating to spoil the mood.

"Why? What's wrong with little Mal?" Mal asked.

"With twins you some times have one that took the majority of the nourishment and that appears to have been Serenity this time. I want him looked over for health problems and I can't do that on ship." Simon said. He hovered anxiously as River picked up Serenity and regarded her seriously.

"Do you think there's anything wrong?" Jayne asked trying to take Mal back from the Captain.

"I don't think so but I'm sure we'd all feel better if he was checked." the Doc said.

"Papa keeps an Alliance Doctor on planet for his farm hands. But you can't come with me, they'll ask too many questions. Like how come there was a pregnant woman on the planet that they didn't know about. And you can't come either Jayne, he'll take one look at you and know to check the warrants." she said seriously.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Jayne asked. Babies were switched around and Jayne ended up with Serenity, who waved her hand around until she grabbed his goatee and gave a yank. Jayne winced and gently took her hand away.

"Stay with the ship. Or better yet drop me off at my parents house and then leave. I'm sure the tests will take a while and I'd rather not risk you all there." Jane said.

"Leave? Just take off and leave you and the babies behind?" Kaylee said fussing over Mal.

"Its best for everyone. I'll send out the call as soon as you can come and get me." she said. Serenity started to yell again and this time her brother joined in.

"I think they're hungry." Inara said gathering the children and handing them back to their mother.

"Sounds like Jane has it all figured out. Now lets get back to work and send out the message to Enad." Mal said and the room emptied except for the two Jane's and Doc.

"Do you really think that something could be wrong?" Jane asked as she positioned the two babies to feed. Having seen her mother deliver lots of babies she knew just what to do. That didn't mean it went smoothly, Serenity had decided she didn't want her brother eating at the same time.

"I didn't want to say anything with the others here but his heartbeat is irregular." Simon told them.

"His heart? There's something wrong with his heart?" Jayne asked in that intense panicked father way.

"Will they be able to tell at the Alliance clinic on Enad or will I have to go higher?" Jane asked him seriously.

"It may be a simple arrhythmia but you need to see a real certified doctor."

"You can't do that alone Jane, they could bring you in for being with us." Jayne said trying to talk some sense into his wife. Yes, the baby needed a doctor but would he risk Jane being arrested for it?

"You don't know Doc Wayne, he's more Independent then Alliance. He just became Alliance certified so that he could stay on Papa's farm." she handed Serenity to Jayne so she could feed Mal. Jayne handled the baby awkwardly but eventually got her situated on his shoulder where he automatically started to burp her.

"What?" he asked as Simon looked at him in amazement.

"You can barely handle a knife and fork but you know what to do with a baby." he said.

"I've got a sister you know. She was small once." Jayne responded. Serenity burped and then promptly went to sleep on her father's arm.

"I'll see Doc Wayne and see what he has to say. But you can't stay Jayne, they'll drag you off without a second thought." she told him.

"Alright, I'll stay with the ship." Jayne gave in.

"I'll leave you four alone then." Simon said heading to the doors. "And congratulations, they're beautiful."

"They are, aren't they?" Jane asked as her husband moved Serenity around to a more comfortable position. Simon was right, he really was a natural at this.

"I make pretty babies." Jayne grinned at her.

"I'm sure I had nothing to do with it." Jane smiled.

"You are amazing darling." he said leaning down to kiss his wife tenderly. "But next time can you at least take the proper amount of time to do it?" he asked. When Serenity started to fuss they maneuvered them around so that Jayne was holding his son.

"Hello boy." Jayne said tenderly as he looked at the silent child.

"Next time?" Jane asked when Serenity was settled.

"Look at these kids, of course we have to have more." Jayne told her. "A whole brood."

"On this ship? With Mal?" Jane asked.

"He'll get used to it. When he starts to complain we'll remind him that we named our son after him." Jayne responded. He went to the wall and dimmed the lights so everyone could rest.

"What if something serious is wrong with Mal?" Jane asked as Jayne slid to the floor with the baby in his lap.

"Then we'll deal with it darling." he said. Jane nodded as if that fixed it already and then lay back to sleep. Quiet breathing filled the space as the girls slept and Jayne played with his son.

"Nothing in this 'verse could take you from us." Jayne muttered and for the first time in his life he felt the importance of a moment.

_Objects In Space has only a short message from Chef Jane to Jayne stating that Malcolm indeed has a heart arrhythmia but the Doctor tells them that it'll fix itself as he grows._

_Serenity scenes_

"Are you sure you're doing ok? The babies must be keeping you up." Jayne said into the com link as he spoke with his wife.

"I have lots of help here Jayne, but they miss their Dad. When is Mal going to be swinging back? Its been two months." she asked juggling the two rambunctious toddlers on her knees. At 6 months you would never be able to tell that Mal was such a runt when he was born. Now he was the same size as his sister and just as demanding. Jane blamed it on all that good farm food. And the best news was that his heart problems seemed to be going away as he grew.

"He told me he'd bring us back after we drop the cargo to the twins, but he's not staying." he told her.

"What do you mean he's not staying?" Jane asked. Serenity chose that moment to push her brother off her mother's knee so Hanna, Jane's mother, came and took them.

"He's dropping me off. I'm going to be there until he's done a run to that mudder's village of Canton."Jayne explained.

"And the Hero of Canton doesn't want to be seen there again." Chef Jane began to laugh.

"Will anyone ever forget the _gorram_ trip?" Jayne grumped.

"Not as long as we live my love." Jane assured him.

"So I'll be home as soon as this run is done. Tell your father that I got a new toy to show him." Jayne said enthusiastically. Since the babies had been born Jayne had formed a real attachment to Jane's father Adam. They shared a love of guns and Jayne had kind of saved his life once.

"You do know he's hunting for his own Vera?" she asked him.

"I know, but she's a rare gun." he grinned. It absolutely ate at Adam that Jayne had a gun that he couldn't get.

"I can't wait to see you." Jane said and the heat in her voice had no problem travelling the com waves.

"Oh woman..." Jayne began but he heard Mal clear his throat from the doorway. "I have to go Jane, kiss the babies for me." he said and cut the link.

"I don't have no trouble with you talking to Chef Jane but I don't need to hear no dirty talk on my bridge between the two of you." Mal said walking in and sitting in Wash's chair.

"Then be glad you weren't here that time we..." Jayne began but Wash came in with his fingers in his ears.

"No stories about how you and Chef Jane got naked on my bridge." Wash begged.

"It ain't no story. Stories are make believe." Jayne said just to be cruel.

"How's little Mal?" Mal asked. It was obvious which twin was his favourite since he asked about the boy constantly. When they had decided to name their son after their Captain they didn't realize how much it would mean to Mal. But he had taken on a certain responsibility for the small boy and loved him almost as much as Jayne did. It was harder to love Serenity, she was a demanding girl. Jayne liked that, it made the idea of her growing up easier if he didn't have to worry about her do much. He did intend to show them both how to shoot of course.

"Growing like a monster and starting to stand up to his sister." Jayne told him.

"Good, that's good. Don't do no man any good to let a woman run him round." Mal commented.

"And how is the little Serenity? Such a charmer that one." Wash asked.

"Just like her mama, bossy and demanding." Jayne smiled.

"Who would have thought Jayne Cobb, rough neck, mercenary, cold blooded killer and lover of whores would have ever settled down and become a husband and father?" Wash teased him.

"Your turn is coming yet little man." Jayne warned him. And he sure hoped it did, he thought watching Wash going through this might be pretty entertaining.

"God willing." Zoe said coming onto the bridge. "We're getting close Captain, do you want us to prepare the cargo?" she asked.

"Indeed I do." Mal said standing. Everyone got back to work, hoping this drop went smoothly. They should have known better.

_After the fight over Inara at the Guild, Jayne sends a message to Chef Jane. _

"You've got to get off that planet Jane, now. I'm not joking on this." Jayne said over the com to his wife. The children had been hustled out of the room when she had seen how serious he was.

"Why? What's Mal gotten us into now Jayne?" she asked seriously.

"Its not Mal, well its not all Mal. The Alliance has sent someone after River. And they don't care who they kill to get her back. They just went to Inara and if they can get to her then they'll get to you." he said explaining. He was fighting off the panic just thinking about what that mad man might do to his Jane just to get to River.

"You think they'll trace me back here?" she asked.

"I think they already have. Take the kids, your parents and Joseph and get off that planet. Go somewhere they can't find you. I'll find you when I can, but I've got to stay with Mal on this Jane. River ain't right, even less so now then before, but I've got to stay." he said.

"Are you trying to make up for the call on Ariel Jayne? Cause if you are getting yourself killed won't help anyone." she said.

"You said it yourself Chef, family protects family." he told her.

"How long?" she asked.

"The faster the better. I'll send you a com when I know what we're doing besides running. But you get off that planet Jane." he said.

"I can help Jayne, I've fought." she started.

"This is not up for discussion woman. You take my babies and you make them safe." he growled. Jane was visibly upset and obviously wanted to argue.

"I'll let a transmitter point for them to reach me when you sent a com." she said giving in to him.

"Good, but make sure no one knows where you've gone, they'll get it from anyone any how." he said. He ran his hand along her jaw onscreen wishing he could be there with her, to protect his family.

"What about your mother?" Jane asked.

"I've sent her warning as well. But I'm more worried about you, you're on an Alliance planet." he told her.

"How bad is it Jayne?" she asked quietly at his silence.

"Its bad Jane." he admitted.

"Come back to me Jayne, you hear me. I will never forgive you if you make me raise these kids alone." she said. Tears were visible even over the scratchy com link.

"I'll do my best, I promise you that." he vowed.

"I'd better go and get ready then." she said pulling herself together.

"The faster the better." Jayne said.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you." he said and cut the link. Folding his hand together he rested his head against them and almost felt like praying. The need to know his family was safe ate at him but he owed River and Simon a fighting chance.

"You could go Jayne, no one here would blame you." Simon's voice came from behind him. Jayne didn't even bother to turn.

"No Doc, I can't. If I did I couldn't look my wife in the eye." he said. Scrubbing a hand over his face he turned to be both Simon and Mal in the doorway looking at him.

"Chef Jane will see to the twins, no worries about that." Mal assured him.

"That don't make it no easier to not be there Mal." he sighed.

"We'll get you back to them Jayne, you have my word on that." he said. For once that didn't make Jayne feel any better.

_Chef Jane and the twins are there for the funeral's. End scene when the others are being panned over ie: Simon & Kaylee finally get it on. and then cut to Chef and Jayne laying in a large bed with the two babies playing with them happily. _


End file.
